


Only Us

by bluexdays



Series: My Lover [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, plenty of action!! lmaooo, semi at most anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays
Summary: She wouldn't have guessed a change in her work schedule and hair color would end up to this, but at the same time, she's not complaining.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Series: My Lover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572547
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	1. Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!! 
> 
> Wow... just wanna say first I wouldn't have thought people would really read this and want a second part, I'm happy y'all enjoyed it anyways :) I'll be sure to write for the dc fandom now more since I've been getting into it a lot lately so this wouldn't be the last fic for y'all.
> 
> I also like to write different ships and scenarios so there'll be plenty of stuff for everyone 
> 
> !! NOTE !!: Nothing bad but I wanted to make it enjoyable for everyone so the FIRST chapter is with the daddy kink and the SECOND chapter has a mommy kink :) both are the same through out but it's also different preferences for everyone so with that...
> 
> Enjoy y'all!!
> 
> ps: the work part is based on true events ctfu

She very rarely got tired.

People had always considered her to be a very energetic person, someone who was always brimming with optimism through her smile. She didn’t deny it because she tried to always have a positive attitude, what was the point in always being negative? It wouldn’t benefit anyone and instead leave you with a feeling of dread that accompanied you every day. So, yes, she very rarely got tired but…

Even the best of people have off days.

Minji opened her eyes and lifted herself off the walls of the elevator once it reached to her floor. She didn’t hate her work at all, she was proud to work in the busy pastry shop in a nicely populated area that mostly sold macaroons, yet the shop also had its downsides and one of it being the hours. The shop remained open deep into the night and closing exactly at 3 a.m. while opening at a brutal 9 a.m., at least the pay was well of else she would have been left a very long time ago. She’s always been tasked with opening the store from early on since her boss trusted her the most, on top of having to always wake up early now she had the extra responsibility of closing the shop. A few of the workers there have left to focus on studies more leaving Minji and a handful of coworkers to pull through shifts and, of course, her being the trustworthy one she’s been tasked with opening and closing more often than she’d like.

She stepped off from the elevator and into the quiet hallway, her footsteps slow and almost sluggish as she reached her apartment. Eventually, she was in front of the door and made sure to keep her keys in hand to unlock it and get inside quickly. Closing the door behind her, Minji started the small process of hanging up her bag and shrugging off her jacket, taking off her shoes before she starts walking deeper into the apartment. The apartment is calmly silent and Minji covers a yawn with her hand while walking in the direction of the bedroom until she’s stopped by another voice.

“Oh, you’re home.”

If Minji wasn’t so tired she would have jumped at the sudden sound, instead she smiles softly and turns towards the couch where she already sees the source of the voice.

“Siyeon…” She paused as another yawn wracked through her body. “You know you don’t have to stay up for me.”

“I know, but I wanted too.”

Minji hums at the reply and seeing Siyeon turn off her phone, now noticing the dark blanket over her body. No wonder she hadn’t seen her while walking in since she practically camouflaged with the environment, or perhaps it was her very sleep deprived brain. Minji meets Siyeon with a few shuffles of her feet compared to the steady steps she took and wrapped her arms around her waist. She didn’t hesitate to hide her face in her shoulder as Siyeon gently placed her hands on her neck and hugging her back. Minji takes a deep breath and relaxes into Siyeon’s touch, already missing the smell of home that mixed with her soft perfume and warm body.

“I missed you.” Minji mumbles into her shoulder and feeling Siyeon squeeze her after.

“I miss you too, baby,” She says softly and threading a hand through her hair. “Long day at work?”

Minji practically melts when Siyeon massages her scalp with her nails and sending a soothing shiver down her spine. “ _Very_ long day.”

“You usually don’t take long shifts?”

“Yeah, well, boss needs me to cover since everyone else is being flaky.”

“Don’t overwork yourself…”

“I won’t, I promise,” Minji says before lifting her head up and leaning back to meet Siyeon’s concern eyes. “I have no problem taking them knowing that at least the place will be in one piece after.”

That pulls a small laugh from Siyeon and Minji smiles at seeing the corner of her eyes crinkle. She hasn’t been taking these new shifts for long now but it sure felt like it now when she hasn’t had the time to enjoy her girlfriend. Minji doesn’t hold herself back when she finds herself leaning in to capture Siyeon’s lips and swallowing up her noise of surprise before she easily reciprocates. She sighs softly into the kiss, her hands finding themselves on her hips and pulling her just a little bit closer as Siyeon scratches her scalp softly. Minji slides her tongue slowly on her bottom lip, hearing Siyeon hum softly and pulling her closer before meeting her. There was a gentleness to their touch that held no lust, only pure love and adoration mixed with the longing of their now slightly conflicting schedules.

Siyeon was the first to pull away this time, her breathing a bit uneven and the same can be said for Minji. As she stares back, she doesn’t miss the heaviness settling into Minji’s eyes and how she was fighting to keep them open. Siyeon giggles and Minji raises an eyebrow with a goofy smile.

“What is it?” Minji rasps out, her voice beginning to lace with sleepiness.

“Nothing,” Siyeon shakes her head briefly before she looks up. “You’re just very tired right now.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are,” Siyeon insists. “You can barely stand up on your own.”

She proves her point while taking a step back and seeing how Minji easily follows since she had most of her weight on top of her. Minji stumbles slightly but Siyeon is there to hold her steady and laugh a little louder this time, her girlfriend rolling her eyes playfully.

“Alright,” Minji relents while trying to stand up straight. “You got me there.”

“Come on, let’s get some sleep now.”

Siyeon murmurs the last of her words before taking Minji’s hand in hers and taking them to their bedroom. She knew it was one of those nights where Minji would take longer time in the bathroom than necessary, so, Siyeon doesn’t hesitate in helping her take off her clothes letting her take a shower. She waits patiently for her in bed while on her phone, putting it down when she sees the light turned off in the bathroom and in comes Minji lazily walking towards the bed. Siyeon lifts the blanket for them and lets Minji settle in until she’s lying in her side and a tired sigh slips out. Siyeon leans down places a chaste kiss on her lips that Minji was barely able to return.

“Good night, baby.” Siyeon murmurs onto her lip, catching Minji’s eyes.

“Good night, my love.” Minji mumbles back with a smile.

Then, Siyeon is turning around onto her side and her back is facing Minji who scoots closer to her until they’re touching. A lazy arm drapes over her waist and Siyeon feels her own sleepiness coming back at full force as she relaxes under her arm. Minji herself is already drifting off to dreamland, letting out one last heavy exhale before burying her face in the back of Siyeon’s neck.

Right now, she doesn’t worry about her alarm going off in only a few hours.

//

The soothing welcoming smell of the ocean greets her soon enough. It was strong like the quick few sprays of cologne that she’d sometimes wear, but only enough to linger in the air and have anyone nearby taking deep breaths in. It was also a little sweet, a nice combination of the two that never left her nose stinging and ready for a sneeze. The cool crisp waves in the morning with the sounds of water crashing against dark rocks accompanied by the distant songs from the birds in the sky. She’s always loved this smell of the pure ocean and although it was faux coming from a candle, it still held the same effect as if she were sitting on pale sand.

It’s been a long, _long_ day for her.

Minji lets out a content sigh as she lets the warm bath water soak into her skin pleasantly. At least today she didn’t have to close up and only open the store. She was still very much sleep deprived from the change in her schedule and felt as if she were coming home at the usual time, she always did but at least she was home early. She came home instead a bit after ten now and was greeted by her girlfriend who immediately sent her to the bathroom to unwind for a while. Despite Minji’s protest, Siyeon pushed her away anyways and now here she was in the bathroom with a candle lit and taking her time as she usually liked. She wasn’t complaining in the slightest though she’d much prefer to be in the company of her girlfriend.

There was a knock at the door, pulling Minji out of her drowsy state before she released an airy laugh.

“Siyeon, you know you can just come in.”

“And what if I was a murderer?”

“Ooh, kinky.”

Minji could hear a groan from the other side as she kept her smile and heard the door opening. She turned her head slightly that was leaning back against the wall to see Siyeon in her bath robe and smiling back at her. Minji sits up a bit already knowing where this was going as Siyeon closed the door, making her whistle lowly.

“Damn,” Minji mumbles. “Joining me so soon.”

“Would you rather I not?”

Siyeon teases back while undoing the knot of her robe slowly as she pulled one side than the other. Soon enough the robe came loose and Minji saw more of her chest being exposed, biting her lip at the sight and a familiar feeling tugging at her. Siyeon let one side of the robe fall down to her arm, the other side doing the same and slowly uncovering more of her body until she finally let the robe fall to the floor. She pushes it to one side of the bathroom before turning back to Minji and making her way to the tub where wide eyes followed her the whole time. Siyeon giggles, both from seeing Minji so entranced and her nervousness returning back a smidge.

“How about now?” She slyly murmurs and Minji was quick to give her even more space.

Carefully, Siyeon steps in and facing Minji this time when her hand tugs her back forward. It isn’t the most comfortable spot in the world for them, but right now that didn’t really matter as Siyeon hummed at feeling the warm water touch her skin. Her legs were laid atop Minji’s with her hands on her shoulders and seeing the pleasant smirk on her face. She had her pale silver hair tied back in a similar style to her blue one, her skin glistening with a few droplets of water reaching down her collarbones that she couldn’t help but swipe it away. Minji hummed at the feeling, closing her eyes for a moment while relaxing back against the tub.

“I’m liking this a lot.” Minji says slowly into the air while laying back.

Siyeon starts to massage around her shoulder and close to her neck. “Me too, you haven’t had your relaxing baths in what? A few days?”

“A few days too long…”

“Agreed,” Siyeon chuckles at that and feeling how Minji purrs at her touch. “You can’t change it at all?”

“No…” Minji sighs out, both tired and satisfying. “I mean, I could just persuade, but it’s not a big problem with me.”

“Are you sure?” Siyeon frowns slightly while reaching closer to her neck, massaging the flesh under her hand. “Your body says otherwise.”

“I don’t mind, baby…”

Minji murmurs the last of her words raspily as she shivers. She was trying her best to focus on her conversation, but it was becoming harder with Siyeon continuing to massage her and turning her into complete putty in her hands. She had her hands already placed on Siyeon’s waist and had pulled her a little closer, feeling how she stilled at the gap between them closing in. Minji finally opens her eyes slowly, feeling how heavy they were as she parts her lip to exhale slowly. Perhaps it was the smell of the candle and Siyeon’s touch that was pulling her deeper into this abyss of pleasure and making her sleepy with every sensation laid on her. She brings her eyes up higher and sees that Siyeon was watching her the whole time, her breathing becoming less steady now that she noticed.

Minji sits up again now, letting her instincts control her as she leans in for a kiss. Siyeon easily reciprocates while letting her hand slip behind her neck and pull Minji in closer. Their movements were lazy and slow, mostly on Minji’s end, but Siyeon enjoyed it nonetheless with a soft sigh. She feels the hold on her waist slacken just the slightest bit as Minji traces her fingers up and down mindlessly. Siyeon takes her bottom lip between her teeth and sucks on it lightly, pulling a low moan out of Minji and feeling how she practically melts into her. They continue their small make out and the longer they continue, the harder it becomes for Minji to keep going as she’s pulled into a daze. Siyeon senses Minji become much slower and her hands on her waist barely there, finally pulling away and taking a look at her.

“Minji?”

She hums at hearing the distant call of her voice and still keeping her eyes closed. Siyeon laughs to herself and leans back in to kiss her cheek.

“Minji,” She murmurs against her skin. “You’re falling asleep on me.”

“Hmm…” Minji mumbles while slowly opening her eyes when Siyeon moves back. “I’m pretty awake right now.”

“Says the one who fell asleep while kissing.” Siyeon teases and tapping her shoulder as Minji grumbles.

“Come on, let’s get up before you _actually_ fall asleep now.”

They soon finish cleaning up, Siyeon having to do more work with Minji from how lazy she became. She only teases her more as they leave the bathroom and get dressed, Minji sliding on shorts and t-shirt that was similar to her own. They get under the covers and end up playing a show to just enjoy each other’s company a bit longer before going to sleep. Siyeon has Minji cuddled up into her, face tucked away in her neck while she keeps massaging her back with one hand. She manages to keep her voice down to a whisper while occasionally talking with Minji, but she knows she’s rapidly falling asleep again, so she settles on just paying attention to the tv.

Except that wasn’t quite the case.

Siyeon feels a pair of lips press against the side of her neck and feels Minji scoot a little closer to her. There was another kiss, this one harder with her tongue poking out to burn her skin. Siyeon bites her lip at the feeling and lightly grips the back of Minji’s shirt, almost as if she wanted to pull her back. She doesn’t respond though when Siyeon does that and instead continues to kiss down her neck where she sucks softly at the base. This time, Siyeon grips Minji tightly and twitches in her hold, the arm around her waist keeping her in place.

“M-Minji,” Siyeon stutters her name as she keeps going. “What are y-you doing?”

She only feels a hum and that tickles her neck as Minji trails up higher to the front of her neck. She doesn’t say another word and simply lies her tongue against her throat where Siyeon couldn’t help but strangle out a loud moan, flushing in embarrassment from the sound. Minji just smiles lazily while landing lewd open mouthed kisses that filled the air along with her soft moans. She’d been wanting to touch Siyeon ever since she got home but she’s gotten to easily distracted by her like when they were in the tub and she couldn’t focus.

Or, maybe that was just her and she didn’t want to admit.

“Come lay on your side, Siyeon.” Minji murmurs once against her neck before pulling away.

Siyeon doesn’t have time to question her as Minji tugs briefly on her shirt, making her follow the movement a moment later with a blush on her face. She’s soon enough facing her and sees half lidded eyes staring back at her and tracing out the new bruises on her skin. Siyeon soon feels legs tangle with her own and freezing in her spot when Minji moves closer while also pressing her thigh knowingly against her center. She tries to fight back a whimper but proves to be useless when Minji pulls her down further on her thigh and causing her to squeeze around it. She grips onto Minji’s shirt helplessly as she lowers her head to bring her into another kiss.

Minji didn’t fight the urge when she wanted to kiss Siyeon and move her hips ever so slowly. At first, she knew she was surprised at her sudden forwardness yet still listened to her when she uttered her words earlier. Minji feels herself sigh once she slips her tongue past Siyeon’s lips and muffling the moan that threatened to escape. Although she couldn’t do much in this state, she still felt determined to bring some sort of satisfaction for Siyeon so here she was helping her get off on her thigh. Her hand trailed down to her hips and held her firmly, angling her leg just right to guide Siyeon back and forth with her grinding. She could hear how her breathing quickly became shakier, Minji feeling her own arousal rise along with the temperature in the room.

Siyeon keep moving in time with Minji having picked up the pace a bit as she moaned into the kiss. Her brows knitted together at one particular grind right on her clit, her body stiffening for a second as she bit Minji’s lip on instinct at the sudden pleasure. She could already feel her underwear becoming wetter every time she moved on Minji’s thigh and if she had not been wearing anything, it would have been a mess for sure on her skin. Siyeon pulls Minji in closer by her shirt when her hips lowered closer to meet hers, hearing raspy soft groan escape her. She swallows up the noise eagerly, her own desperation becoming stronger as time seemed to tick by endlessly and the burning in her stomach intensified.

The hand on her hip, however, seemed to slow down as Minji kept her thigh firmly pressed against Siyeon’s center. They pulled away from the kiss, Minji almost panting as Siyeon instantly bites her lip to stifle a moan. She was about to complain and ask Minji to keep guiding her but instead she felt her hand slide under her shirt and directly touch her braless boob. Siyeon chokes over a moan when Minji gently kneads the flesh before taking her nipple between her fingers and pinching them lightly, causing a louder moan to slip past her lips. Her hips buck forward and soon find the edge of Minji’s shorts, positive that she was soaking through her own. Siyeon embarrassingly felt some of the heat spill onto her skin and on her own thighs, a sign that she was indeed ruining the clothes there.

“That’s it, baby,” Minji whispers while watching her the whole time. “Keep going, just like that.”

“ _Minji_ ,” Siyeon whines pathetically and tries to hold onto her. “I need m-more.”

“Just keep going beautiful you’re doing so well for me.”

Siyeon whimpers and pouts helplessly, but it doesn’t last long as Minji pinches her nipple a little harder. “A-Ah!”

“Hmm, I promise I’ll touch you all you want tomorrow.”

The promise was a dangerous knowing how tired Minji’s been on top with getting home late yet she still aims to uphold it. She already feels herself dozing off and didn’t want Siyeon to know as she’s already been caught the first time in the bathroom. It was just something about hearing the soft sweet sounds that spill from Siyeon along with the sensual, intimate grind of her hips were pulling Minji back to close her eyes. She doesn’t though and wills them to be open no matter how badly she wanted to other wise and continued to touch Siyeon. She gropes her boob a little rougher, enough to cause Siyeon gasp as she takes this time to suddenly push her thigh harder against her center. She can her wetness already seeping through the thin material of her shorts and coat a light sheen of her slick on her thigh, smelling just a hint of her arousal.

Siyeon shivers hard and lets herself get lost into the fluttery feelings that tugged at her. She started to grind harder than before and much slower to enjoy the lazy drag of pressure on her clit. It was killing her at the same time to go so slow but Siyeon still moans softly nonetheless while moving. Despite her slow movements, it still brought her closer to the relief she so desperately needs right now. She inhales sharply at a harder push against her center, hearing how it released a naughty squelch from her wetness covering all over her pussy. Siyeon feels her face heat up impossibly more than before as she quickly hides her face against Minji’s neck while letting out a shaky sigh.

She feels herself getting closer and Minji senses it too. She continues to touch her boobs now pulling the nub harder than before and knowing that the flesh under hand must be absolutely red. The air becomes hotter between them with Siyeon’s breathing becoming uneven and Minji trying to focus through the haze. Just like that, there’s a quick snap of her hips against her thighs that brings Minji closer to her, teeth nipping at her neck with a whimper. Siyeon’s whines grow louder while chasing after her release, feeling herself get closer and her skin coming alive with zaps of pleasure. Her neediness tightens with her hold on Minji’s shirt before she’s pressing her face closer into her neck and her legs tremble with the effort of knowing how close she was.

“Minji!” She cries out weakly. “I’m… I-I’m so c-close.”

She couldn’t even get her words out and Minji makes sure to shush her gently, pinching her nipple harder than before as she roughly grinds forward against her, Siyeon failing to cover the next loud moan.

“Go ahead, puppy,” Minji whispers encouragingly.

“Come all over her.”

And she does just as she reaches her breaking point. Siyeon lets out a throaty weak moan, hips canting forward in uneven movements as she comes in her underwear and on Minji’s thighs. She’s sure she’s made of a bigger mess now compared to before, but all of that didn’t mattered as Siyeon founds herself in waves of pure ecstasy. She loses herself while biting her lip painfully hard and squeezing her eyes shut, a whiny moan spilling into the air as she shudder hard against Minji. She keeps her thigh between her legs as she grinds the last few times with a quick shiver and shaky exhale before relaxing into Minji’s hold.

They stay like that for a moment, letting Siyeon catch her breath while Minji slides her hand to her back to rub soothing circles. She hums quietly once she gives Siyeon sometime and lightly scratches her back, hearing her whine.

“You did good my love,” Minji whispers into the night. “Was that okay for you?”

“Y-Yeah, of course it was.” Siyeon says shyly against her neck and Minji only smiles.

Siyeon pulls way slowly, her eyes adjusting to the low lighting of the room before meeting Minji’s gaze. She blushes again at feeling just how sticky her center was and the same could be said for Minji’s leg. She retracts her legs a bit, still sensitive that she had to move slowly.

“It was perfect as always.” Siyeon says softly.

“You wouldn’t have wanted more?” Minji teases her and Siyeon stills for a second.

“I-I mean, I did want more,” She pauses while averting her eyes. “But that was enough.”

“Don’t worry, baby,” Minji assures her while sitting up slowly as well. She leans in to place a brief kiss on her cheek before tucking her face away in her blue hair. She knew it was mostly her fault she couldn’t satisfy Siyeon to the fullest and that dragged a small feeling of guilt behind her, but she ignored it for now and focused on her girlfriend. Minji moves back to gaze deeply into her eyes with a small smile and seeing Siyeon soften under her eyes.

“I’ll take care of you next time.”

//

Okay, perhaps she was going to be busier than she thought.

Minji swiftly moved around behind the counter preparing the many drinks and food that’s been ordered, thankful for the large apron covering her white dress shirt. She carefully placed everything on a tray, setting the napkins and drinks along with it before sliding it carefully to the side. She looks up to see her coworker tapping the last of her current order that seems to be a much bigger load than the one she just handled. They made eye contact and she saw her eyes widen with a smile while Minji took a second to catch her breath.

“There you go, Bora.” Minji says as she takes the tray away.

“Just in time,” Bora winks at her before giving the customer their order.

Minji turns back around with a sigh and adjusting her tie, getting ready to continue through her shift and try to make it to the end of the day. She had expected this anyways, but the fact that her boss just _had_ to include a new special so soon was honestly annoying for them. They already had a small staff and with a newbie to train it was bound to get chaotic in the shop. Still, Minji tried her best to power through and kept her cool, positive exterior knowing if they had one person feeling stressed then the rest will too. She heard someone order another one of their special holiday drinks and could only silently groan, feeling the oncoming headache become stronger and knowing it’ll be another hard day at work.

She couldn’t wait to get home.

Eventually, the atmosphere began to die down with the number of customers and soon Minji could hear the soft music playing throughout the establishment. There were some students completing the last of their homework and one group quietly chatting away now into the late afternoon as traffic outside has eased up. Minji takes this time to prepare her own small drink of coffee before she heads to the break room, knowing she’ll need this caffeine if she wanted to survive the rest of the day. She turns around with her cup in hand and her lunch in the other, walking to the back of the place where another coworker covered the register. She pushes open the door to the small break room and sees someone already sitting at one of the tables while scrolling away on their phone.

“Finally,” Bora says and lowering her phone. “Getting the first breather of the day.”

“Tell me about it.” Minji says before chuckling and placing her stuff down.

“If you stayed out there any longer, I’m sure you would have passed out.”

“I have plenty energy to spare.”

“Maybe a bit too much.”

Minji shakes her head and takes a slow sip from her coffee before directing her attention towards Bora.

“How’ve you been?”

Bora was one of the few people she considered her friend after Handong. They’ve been working together in the pastry shop, The Wonderland, practically since forever as it’s been a good while. They trained around the same time and Minji was the first to talk to Bora with her natural welcoming personality mixing with Bora’s own mischievous one, the pair hit it off instantly. They’ve hung out together many times outside of work and Minji was happy to have a friend like hers since now there were at a point in their relationship where they can be comfortable with each other. It was also a bonus that Minji found out pretty early on that they had the same preference.

“Work and dance class,” Bora flips her hand to the side. “As per usual.”

“Any upcoming performances?” Minji further questioned while unboxing her now steamy lunch.

“Well, for me yeah, there’s a dancing competition for solo acts and I’ll be one of them.”

“Really?” Her eyes widened and saw the sheepish grin of Bora’s face. “That’s awesome! I’m proud of you, when is it?”

“Hmm, not too long from now but I’ll give you a hint.”

Bora leans over the table to get a little closer and Minji does the same, as if anyone else were going to hear them anyways.

“It’ll involve a hair change.”

Minji can hear the excitement in Bora’s voice as they pulled away.

“You’ll be too powerful…” She teases, seeing Bora flip her hair.

“Just a little bit.”

“Wow,” Minji says slowly. “In all seriousness though, I’m proud of you and how far you’ve came with dancing.”

“Oh, stop it,” Bora mumbles shyly but still thanks Minji anyways. “What about you? Anything new?”

Minji hums at hearing that and still keeps her smile but there’s a hidden tiredness to it, a sort of melancholic feel to the air at how she relaxes against her chair.

“Extra hours means less sleep and seeing less of Siyeon…” Minji says hesitantly while trying to keep her positivity. “So, it’s been a just a little bit stressful.”

It was true, Minji hasn’t exactly had the time to talk with Siyeon as much as she usually does. They haven’t been able to binge another one of Siyeon’s favorite movies that gives Minji more of an excuse to cuddle with her. It was already difficult with them working at different places and granted they did have plenty of time, but now it’s near to none with Minji coming home at practically 4 a.m. and finding Siyeon already asleep. She felt guilty at knowing sometimes Siyeon would wait for her like a few nights ago, also blaming her nice personality for being picked and not being able to disagree. Here she was now and there was very little that could be done anyway so Minji sucked it up and continued on with her work, just trying her best to go through this rough period of time.

“Ah, I figured. I’m sorry to hear that, Minji.” Bora said softly and giving her a sympathetic smile.

Minji hums while tracing her cup of coffee. “It’s okay Bora, I couldn’t let you always close up the store anyways.”

“It would have been fine, Minji,” Bora waves her off with a raised eyebrow. “You calling me weak?”

“Far from it.” Minji says with a laugh.

“But you shouldn’t have taken all of the responsibility at the same time.”

“Ah, you know how boss trusts me especially, it was the least I could do.”

“And what? Clog up your body with an unnatural amount of caffeine?”

Minji scoffs lightly at that, but also sees Bora point in all of this. Her eyes fall down to the cup of coffee that’s still in her hands and nearly emptying, remembering those words echoing in her head. She sighs softly and lifts her head back up to look back at Bora, seeing her arms crossed seriously.

She hates when Bora is right.

“Alright, I get it,” Minji mumbles before tilting her head. “What’s your plan then? Kicking me out the store early?”

“Exactly.”

Minji’s eyes widened and saw the grin spreading on Bora’s face as she quickly stood up. She flinches at hearing the scraping noise of her chair and saw Bora walking towards her.

“You need to have some fun and _I_ ,” Bora puts extra emphasis on her words while placing a hand on her chest. “Am the perfect person for the job.”

“Bora, what are you-”

“Come on, we’re going out for a bit,” Bora continues and grabbing Minji’s wrist. Next thing she knows, she’s pulled up to her feet with a yelp and has a very determined Bora trying to drag her out of the store.

“ _Bora_ ,” Minji hisses and feeling a rise of panic compared to the excitement from the other woman. “We can’t just leave the place unintended?!”

“Don’t worry, Yoohyeon can cover for us.”

“But-”

“None of that,” Bora whips back around to Minji and points a finger into her chest. “We’re going out for drinks and perhaps… something more after.”

A million thoughts races through Minji’s mind, too many outcomes and possibilities with how wrong all of this could turn out for both of them. She could lose her job here, she loses her trust with her boss, then she’ll have to go job hunting and the list is endless. However, at the same time, a very dark secret side of Minji doesn’t fight against the idea and welcomes Bora’s insistence eagerly. She deserves to have some fun and time to relax before heading home and surprising Siyeon early because after all, she could easily get away with it.

She’s the one that checks the camera footage anyways.

Minji’s silence is enough to make Bora’s smile again, seeing the smirk slowly forming on her face as a glint of mischief shines in Minji’s eyes. She takes her phone off the table with the hand that wasn’t held by Bora and nods her head.

“I’m sure Yoohyeon can do a _fantastic_ job.”

//

A series of events takes place as soon as Minji sneaks out with Bora.

First, of course they had to gather their stuff and it wasn’t hard to convince Yoohyeon anyways, especially with Bora’s persuasion. When they get to her car, Bora assures Minji that she’ll be the one to close up the store tonight after their spontaneous hang out. As much as Minji could have tried to convince Bora, she knew she was indeed very stubborn and wouldn’t budge one bit so instead she just held her tongue. They arrived to one of the bars they always frequented and had a few drinks, not too many for Minji, but just enough for her to let loose and settle into her signature laughing rounds.

Then the second event was a wild one. After spending some time at the bar, Bora then suggested on another location that had Minji raising an eyebrow. It was a salon place and Minji didn’t know that until they arrived at the destination since Bora was the one giving her directions. She had given her an incredulous look as if saying _‘are you serious?’_ when, in fact, she was very serious. Minji had watched the whole process from the side as Bora’s support system, watching as she went through the process of bleaching and dyeing her hair a deadly sandy blonde color that even had Minji impressed. She had complimented her plenty saying how the color suited her and it’d be perfect for her performance, however, what she _wasn’t_ expecting to end up in the same position as her.

“Bora are you insane…”

“Where’s the fun if I wasn’t.”

“Noted.”

The hairdresser had said how her hair was pretty anyways, but it needed… a flare. Minji had taken a few strands of her now fading silver hair with a sliver of pink that she’s grown used to and if she were being honest, it had gotten boring now. So, with a deep breath and seeing Bora send her a thumbs up through the mirror, she agreed to the same process. She’d always been a confident person anyways, but _damn_ was seeing herself with blonde hair again always shocked her and the same could be said from hearing Bora’s squeal. They vanished back into the evening purple like sky after paying and thanking the hairdresser where Minji began the journey of dropping Bora back off to the store and then making her way home after.

“Bora… You’re quite the character,” Minji starts with a chuckle once she parks outside. “Anyone who’d have you would be in for a ride.”

“I’m sure the same can be said for you later.” Bora says with a wink and causing Minji to blush slightly at the innuendo.

“Seriously, you’re crazy.”

“Oh, come on,” Bora drawls out while leaning over and taking some of Minji’s now blonde hair in her hand. “We had drinks, we dyed our hair, we ate food, I think today was pretty much a success thanks to me.”

“You’re not wrong at the same time and I hate it,” Minji shakes her head with another laugh and seeing how her blonde hair shines under the evening glow. “Maybe there are benefits with listening to you.”

“Exactly, it’s okay to be bad sometimes.”

“Right…”

“Enough about me and back to the topic of _you_ , Kim Minji,” Bora says sternly and leaning away. “You have a beautiful girlfriend at home to surprise.”

This time, Minji doesn’t fight the rising heat that spreads across her face and hearing Bora laugh knowingly at her. She opens the passenger side door and steps out where Minji grumbles under her breath while lowering the window. Bora peeks her head inside her car one last time with her smirk still ever so present and knowing she wasn’t going to hear the end of it tomorrow.

“Let me know how it goes, Minji.”

Then she was left in the soft silence of her car with the music still playing as Bora closed the door. Minji sighs to herself, mostly at the ending of what everything has led to and also, she could only hope Bora doesn’t break anything (but she also knows she can trust her). She takes a moment for herself to focus on her surroundings, catching her reflection through the rear view mirror. Her hair was very blonde now, she secretly thanks Bora but she wouldn’t voice it out loud, and it wasn’t that big of a difference from her previous hair color, yet it was enough to definitely grab people’s attention. She runs a hand through her hair and tousles it to the side, making it look a little bit messier, but it was the good kind that held an appeal as her eyes traveled down to her clothes and tie.

 _Damn_ was she looking good.

Minji starts the drive back to her apartment, already feeling the sleepiness return to her body as she drives. Although it wasn’t late into the night, this was usually the time she became tired and without another cup of coffee, Minji was left with fighting a yawn every few minutes. She finds herself back in the familiar elevator she gets on and waiting for it to arrive to her floor, stepping off once the doors open back up again. She strolls forward deep into the hallway and finally land in front of a familiar white door, unlocking it and walking inside to now be greeted with the lights turned on. She smiles at the sight and starts the short process of hanging her belongings and taking off her shoes, hearing footsteps near her and a soft gasp.

“Minji…”

She smiles to herself before turning her head and seeing Siyeon with wide eyes and mouth agape as she takes in her appearance. She had almost forgotten about her blonde hair were it not for Siyeon closing the distance between them and letting her eyes rake all of over her before meeting her eyes once more.

“You’re blonde…” Siyeon says with a hint of a laugh. “And home early- What did you even do today?”

Minji chuckles at the awe look clear on Siyeon’s face before and she leans in for a short kiss.

“Just the usual work stuff,” She says before pulling away and seeing how Siyeon wanted to continue. “It was Bora’s idea to sneak out and all of… this happened.”

Minji still can’t believe she actually went along with Bora’s choices, but here she was now and didn’t hold any regrets. She watches as Siyeon brings a hand up runs her fingers through her freshly dyed hair gently and land down on her shoulder, her eyes coming back up to hold her gaze. She doesn’t have time to look at her long before Siyeon leans in to kiss her this time, slightly surprised at the bold move when her hand bunches up her shirt. Minji melts into her anyways with a content smile and pulls her in closer by her hips, tilting her head as Siyeon deepens the kiss once she feels her tongue. She moans softly at finally being able to kiss her like _this_ , without any rush or worry that she needs to be somewhere and instead enjoys the taste that is Siyeon.

The kiss doesn’t last for long though as Minji is the first to pull away, shocking herself at being so out of breath easily. She tries to steady her already rising heartbeat while Siyeon stares back into her with a deadly gaze that spoke volume. It was mesmerizing at how deeply Minji was sinking in and wanting to keep going, but she also knew they were still in front of the door and her tired body was already beginning to speak to her.

“Hmm, baby,” Minji murmurs slowly and catching how Siyeon was just as breathless. “I’m still in my work clothes.”

“Doesn’t seem to bother me much,” Siyeon muses on while smoothing out her dress shirt. “I think you look a bit too handsome.”

“Too handsome?” Minji replies with a smirk.

Siyeon simply hums to her while nodding her head as her hand trailed down to her tie. Minji watches her the whole time and can sense that she’s thinking right now, planning on her next moves, but instead Siyeon settles on biting her lip softly and feeling her face heat up. It would be an understatement for her to say she didn’t expect Minji to come home early and even less to see the change in her hair that tugged a knowing feeling in her stomach. She had heard the door opened from the kitchen when she was sorting for a snack and was actually alarmed if it was some stranger, only to be met with the jaw dropping sight of Minji. Her blonde hair parted to the side, her coat over her hand and somehow her outfit became much more appealing paired with her black jeans and shoes. She didn’t utter a word at first until Minji was already taking off her shoes that she was able to find her voice that seemed to disappear.

“Yeah…” Siyeon trails off and couldn’t quite focus on the many thoughts that popped up.

“Hmm, that makes me feel good.”

Minji murmurs and if Siyeon wasn’t red enough, she surely was now.

She bites her lip a little harder at hearing Minji’s voice go an octave lower and bringing shiver. She diverts her eyes away while Minji moves closer to only capture her chin in her hand to look back at her. Siyeon felt her eyes widen, stomach lurching forward at the sudden move and seeing Minji smile.

“Why don’t we cuddle for a bit, yeah?”

Of course, Siyeon wasn’t one to refuse the offer so she dumbly nods her head and lets Minji lead them to their room. She had expected her to already pick her up clothes and head towards the bathroom, that’s usually what Minji would do as her ritual of taking relaxing baths. At the same time however, Siyeon wasn’t complaining as it only meant she’ll get to see more of Minji in her outfit that consisted of her white dress shirt and pants, tie placed on top of her nightstand. It made her felt under dressed from her simple outfit of just a black sweater and matching sweats, but she liked the sense of power, it was sort of hard to explain it’s just seeing Minji looking all commanding was doing something to her. They easily slipped under the covers and Siyeon plays a movie for them, Minji lying on her back and keeping an arm around her while her head was on her chest.

Not much goes on anyways besides a few scenes that catches their attention, Minji pointing and laughing at some parts with Siyeon joining her. They were both content to spend time with each other like this without any worries and Siyeon had to secretly thank Bora for pulling her girlfriend away. Siyeon tightens her hold slightly around Minji’s waist while still watching the movie, a comfortable pause falling over them as they paid attention to the current scene.

“Ouch…” Siyeon laughs to herself. “That must have hurt for sure.”

Her response was met with silence as Siyeon waited for Minji’s words. “Did you hear what I said, baby?”

Again, there was no response, causing Siyeon to sit up and just as she was going to speak up again, she held herself back.

Minji had fallen asleep at some point when they stopped their commentary. She smiles at the soft sight of her sleeping figure, lips parted with her steady breathing and still looking cute regardless. Siyeon lets her eyes fall lower from Minji’s face and noticed the collar of her dress shirt that’s unbuttoned and exposing a good amount of her collarbones and chest. She inhales sharply at that, feeling her hormones get the better of her and think about kissing the pale skin there or holding onto Minji desperately as she’s being touched. Just the thought of it was enough for Siyeon to squeeze her legs for a second and feel a hot spike of warmth seep below her stomach. She snaps back to reality when she feels Minji stir slightly and taking a deep breath in as she opens her eyes to meet hers with a sleepy smile.

“Baby…” There was the delicious raspy tone of her voice that made Siyeon bite her lip. “Sorry, I fell asleep for a second there.”

“It’s okay, don’t apologize.” Siyeon quickly hushes her concerns away with her soft tone.

Minji still smiles anyway and adjusts herself on the bed, tugging lightly at the back of Siyeon’s sweater. “Come lay back down.”

Siyeon follows what Minji tells her, but she couldn’t get rid of the familiar feeling that was resurfacing once gain. She licks her lips while nodding her head before laying it down back on Minji’s chest and tangling their legs more than they already are. She knows if they were both wearing shorts Siyeon would have been a goner because just feeling the heat radiating off Minji’s body and soaking into her was enough to send her deeper into arousal. She sighs out and tries to ignore it to the best of her ability knowing that Minji is tired and they’re here to spend some time together. Still, she couldn’t shake off the fact that her leg was on top of Minji and if she moved any closer, they’d be touching a _very_ dangerous area.

“You comfortable there, Siyeon?”

She blinks back to focus at hearing her name and lifting her head to meet Minji’s hooded gaze. She swallows hard for a moment and feeling the blush return to her face, willing her voice to be still.

“Yeah,” Siyeon says while looking off to the side briefly. “The movie is a little boring?”

“Really?” Minji asks, surprised at hearing her words. “You usually always want to see a movie?”

“U-Um, yeah,” Siyeon curses to herself mentally at being caught. “I don’t know this one seems kind of long.”

“Do you want to play another movie?”

“No, baby, you’re tired and you deserve to get some sleep.”

“I’m not that tired now, Siyeon…”

“Really?” Now it was Siyeon’s turn to raise an eyebrow down at Minji. “Aren’t you the one that keeps falling asleep on me?”

“I’m pretty awake now.”

Siyeon has a scolding ready on the tip of her tongue to refute back, yet she pauses at hearing the tone carried in Minji’s voice. She realizes the strong gaze that’s on her and how Minji never blinks or looks away, her alluring eyes pulling her in deeper. The sound also rings in her head, now noticing the way Minji spoke her words airily with a hint of huskiness that left Siyeon swallowing roughly. Despite Minji claiming how wide awake she was her eyes told a different story, a dangerous one with how hooded there were that matches the small smirk on her face. For some reason, Siyeon couldn’t focus for a moment and could only focus on Minji as her body temperature was slowly rising along with the thick tension in the air. She made the mistake of letting her eyes fall lower and to the exposed collarbones she saw earlier only to feel her stomach tighten.

“Ah…” Siyeon says, still at a loss for words. “So, it seems…”

“Hmm, yeah,” Minji hums out and feels her eyes becoming heavier again.

She’s not as oblivious as Siyeon may have thought she was right now. Minji sees Siyeon trying to avoid her eyes while simultaneously raking her eyes over her body. She blames it mostly on her new look but also on them not being as intimate as they usually are with always rushing out the apartment and her arriving home late. Minji hates it while a small side of her likes it because she can feel their desires tainting their minds and driving them closer to lust, more Siyeon now than herself. She feels her own heat rising to the surface as Minji bites her lip for a moment and watching how Siyeon catches the movement before holding her gaze again.

And a thought comes to mind.

“I can prove it to you, Siyeon,” Minji murmurs smoothly and sees the spark of curiosity in her eyes as she licks her lips.

“Sit on my lap, baby girl.”

Siyeon inhaled sharply at hearing those words dared to be spoken and only making her much more aroused than she already was. She doesn’t utter another word and rises up to her knees, briefly making eye contact with Minji before she follows through with her order. She turns back around to face Minji as she places her legs on either side of her of her hips and slowly sinks down onto her lap. She bites her lip when she feels Minji’s thighs under her and turning her attention back on her and seeing as she brought her hands onto her waist before trailing her hands up and down. Siyeon shivers when one of Minji’s hands land on her hips and pulling her forward lightly, not enough to take her breath away but definitely enough to feel her skin buzz stronger.

“You think I don’t know about my puppy being so horny for me?”

And Siyeon whines pitifully, the blush reddening on her face as her shoulders tensed up with a harder shudder. She stares back down at Minji and sees the smirk ever so evident on her face as she tilts her head to the side. All the attention on her was overwhelmingly pleasant that Siyeon couldn’t bear to be seen like this yet Minji watched her nonetheless and almost cooing at how shy she was getting. Her teal/blue hair now darker under the low light of their room as Minji taps on the side of her sweats

“Come here, baby.” She murmurs and Siyeon follows through.

She leans down to Minji until their faces are close and her hands on her shoulders trying not to hold on.

“You like this look a lot, pup?” Minji rasps out to her. “You like when I’m dressed like this and with my new hair?”

“Y-Yes,” Siyeon doesn’t feel the embarrassment from her stutter. “I do a lot.”

“I figured my love; you couldn’t keep your eyes off me.”

“You really surprised me, M-Minji.”

“Hmm, no wonder you kept staring.”

Minji leans in closer for a minute only to kiss the corner of Siyeon’s mouth. She feels her trying to press into her lips but Minji doesn’t let her for long before she pulls away again. The hand that’s still on her hips roughly pulls Siyeon closer, causing her to gasp and Minji to watch the whole time. She sees how Siyeon’s eyes flutter close briefly at the spike of pleasure that made her grind down on Minji as the ache only grows stronger in her tummy. Minji doesn’t give Siyeon much time to recover because she’s also becoming just as impatient as she was and takes her jaw between her fingers. She turns her head back roughly to her with a firm grip, sticking her tongue out to lick a long hot stripe up the corner of her mouth where she had just kissed the spot.

“Now you can see how _awake_ I am now.”

Minji mumbles the last of her words against her skin, feeling Siyeon gasps softly before she’s pulling in by her jaw again for a kiss. Despite the hunger that rising within her, Minji still kisses Siyeon lazily, a slow but steady press of their lips. Siyeon moans into her mouth and now bunching up her dress shirt while pressing her hips down a little harder. Minji of course catches it, letting her hand that’s resting on her hip to easily slip under her sweater and touch her warm skin. Without warning, she scratches down slowly and enough to make Siyeon arch her back, letting her slip her tongue in easily to meet hers. This time, it was Minji who moans at tasting the heat between them and feeling it go straight in between her legs.

They continue kissing like that, slowly becoming more passionate as Minji’s lungs burn for air but she doesn’t care one bit. She tries to focus on biting Siyeon’s lip before tugging it lightly, soothing her tongue over the pink skin as Siyeon groans. However, perhaps Minji had underestimated her abilities because she’s suddenly feeling lightheaded and her movements become lazier. Siyeon doesn’t complain as she continues while tilting her head and capturing Minji’s tongue to suck on it lightly. That earns her a heavy slow moan, one that reverberates in her chest and Siyeon could feel how it tickles her fingers. She presses forward and letting more of her weight fall on Minji as a hand comes up to rest on her neck. Eventually, she loses herself more while biting lightly at Minji’s bottom lip and feeling how she doesn’t reciprocate their next kiss.

Siyeon pulls away for a moment, Minji’s lips just as glossy and swollen as hers. She doesn’t miss how Minji is about to pass out on her, well, more like fall asleep because she could barely keep her eyes open. Siyeon whines at the idea of being left alone, all worked up and needy for a release that only Minji could provide her. She hears Minji murmur something faintly but it’s just a bunch of groans as her grip slackens on Siyeon’s waist and leaving to take matters into her own hands. So, she does, and leans back down now to kiss along the long column of Minji’s next. She could feel how Minji purrs weakly and squeeze her thighs now as Siyeon press hard kisses, keeping the same momentum from their kiss.

She even dares to grind against Minji’s front to relieve some of the painful ache at her center. Siyeon feels how Minji guides her lightly while pulling her back and forth, only causing her to suck on one spot of her neck that leaves Minji moaning lowly. She keeps going while pressing her tongue flat at the base of her neck and dragging it up slowly before biting down lightly to surely leave a bruise behind. Siyeon exhales heavily while scrunching her brows together and feeling her arousal agonizingly spike up, making her hips buck forward hard for a second. When she moves a second time against Minji’s front, she feels how her hold is barely there on her body and it frustrates Siyeon to no end.

“ _Minji_ …” Siyeon whines loudly on her neck and feels Minji hum at her.

“Baby, you’re falling asleep on me…”

“No, I’m not.”

Minji inhales slowly as if she’s just been woken up from a nap and Siyeon pulls away to frown down at her. She sees that Minji was still struggling to keep her eyes open and it only deepens the frown on her face.

“Yes, you are,” Siyeon huffs out lightly while sitting up completely on her lap. “I told you to sleep…”

Siyeon doesn’t wait for Minji’s response and instead starts to get off her lap despite her protest. Now, here she was painfully aware at how ruined her panties already were and in a very aroused state, trying to think of something else wasn’t going to work for her. She hears Minji protesting against her, but she ignores it and instead moves back to the side where was about to lay down until she was stopped by a stern voice.

“Siyeon.”

She stills at the tone, knowing that it was Minji’s dominant tone that she rarely spoke with. She turns her head to see Minji slowly sitting up and moving herself backwards so her back is now leaning onto the bed headboard. She tilts her head back so it’s resting on the board and drags her eyes over to meet Siyeon, the smirk wiped off from her face as she quirks up an eyebrow. It was a deadly sight with the view of Minji’s unbuttoned collar, blonde hair spilling down her shoulders and the column of her neck exposing her sharp jawline. She feels intimidated at the whole display and feeling small under Minji’s eyes not knowing that’s what she wanted.

“Take off everything on the bottom… and sit on my lap…” Minji says her words smoothly and holding a slight edge to her voice.

“ _Now_.”

The command had instantly pulled Siyeon with a shaky sigh. She wasn’t expecting to Minji switch up on her so quickly, shaking off every bit of sleepiness like it never existed in the first place. Siyeon dares to meet her eyes briefly only to feel her breath get caught in her throat at the unmoving gaze that lured her in silently and willing her to finally take off her pants. She gets rid of her underwear in the process and shyly pulls her sweater down to cover herself but stops when she sees Minji raise an eyebrow. Of course… she keeps her hands away from her sweater wordlessly, practically a prey to Minji’s silent commands and Siyeon didn’t have it in her to disobey. Minji spreads her legs enough for Siyeon to sink in between them as hands instantly landed on her bare thighs and causing Siyeon to inhale sharply.

“Spread your legs and start touching yourself,” Minji murmurs easily to her ears. “And don’t stop until I tell you.”

Siyeon swallows hard while nodding her head. “O-Okay.”

“Okay, who?” Minji asks firmly with a low growl, her once loose hold on her thighs tightening. Siyeon gasps and doesn’t fight back the high pitched whine that spills into the air.

“Okay…” She shakily sighs out her words while trying to get her bearings.

“ _Daddy_.”

Minji exhales heavily while closing her eyes for a second and feeling her dominant side grow. She knew she was falling asleep and knew it was her fault for making Siyeon so turned on, but it also frustrated her from her persistence of trying to let her sleep. She was going to prove now that she was fine and Siyeon’s needs always came first for her no matter what, _especially_ now when she came home early and wouldn’t know when she’ll have the time like this. Minji opens her eyes again, feeling a new energy surge through her body and straight to the tips of her fingers where she dug them into the flushed skin under her. She feels how Siyeon arches her back slightly and spreads her legs a bit, shamelessly laying them on top of hers as Siyeon moans softly once.

“That’s a good pup, now, start touching yourself.”

Minji utters that last of her order lowly, whispering right into her ears and feeling how Siyeon shivered. She follows through and hesitantly lowers her hand as Minji waits, feeling her arm dip lower until she finally her a quiet groan. That’s when Siyeon touches herself, only pressing her index and middle finger against her clit and instantly feeling wetness. Her other hand came to rest on top of Minji’s hand that was still on her thigh and held onto her briefly as she rubbed her fingers around slowly and almost moaning again at the sensation. She feel more of her arousal spread on her fingers easily, coating her completely as she keeps the steady pace.

She gasps when a tongue touches her and causing her to rub a bit harder on her clit. Minji had stuck her tongue out and traced the skin of her ear, hot breath hitting her shamelessly before she sucks on it not so gently. Siyeon’s shoulders stiffened, a few strands of her blue hair already falling onto her face at the sudden touch leaving her ear burning bright red. Her legs twitch, threatening to close on her but Minji’s strong hold prevents her from doing so. The one she wasn’t holding onto starts to trail up and down her thigh with little direction, just digging her fingers in here and there with a soft scratch. It was still enough to affect Siyeon when she feels the butterflies intensify in her stomach when Minji goes a little higher into the inside of her thigh.

Except, she returns back to her position and Siyeon doesn’t know if she should be mad or happy about that. She begins to rub her clit faster now, barely much of a change in her pace yet still relieving much of the ache she was experiencing. She sighs through her nose and closes her eyes, laying more of her weight onto Minji, biting her lip when she doesn’t stop teasing her ear. She pulls her legs a bit higher and at this angle she moans softly, rolling her hips forward along with the movement. Her skin began heating up at the pleasure she was feeling and arching her back into Minji. Siyeon could feel her also moving her hips forward and grinding against her ass and for some reason, that earned a louder moan from her.

Minji licks hard up to the tip of Siyeon’s ear one last time, catching onto the moan she released before she pulled away. She still kept her head next to hers, now taking a look down to see how Siyeon was touching her. Her hand was hidden between her supple thighs with the hem of her sweater obscuring her fingers, but Minji could imagine exactly what she was doing right now. She knew Siyeon usually went about gathering some of her wetness on her finger to make it easier for herself, her clit must have been already drenched for her to start away, so she’s been very turned on for a while. Minji groans lowly to herself at the thought, the sound having an effect on Siyeon to rub her clit harder than she intended. She catches a glimpse of her side profile and mentally curses to herself at the sinful sight of Siyeon licking her already wet lips before releasing them, seeing how pink they were.

She takes her hand that wasn’t under Siyeon off her thigh and sliding to the front of her sweater where she pulled up the material. The movement was a bit harsh from her impatience and Minji enjoys the way Siyeon practically leans onto her chest while spreading her legs more. She now sees more of her soft skin expose, her tummy flexing occasionally while still rubbing her clit. Minji pulls her eyes away from the sight at feeling her throat going dry, trying to ignore her own arousal and instead focus on what she wanted to do to Siyeon. She does that while dipping her head down to her neck, still holding some of her sweater up and letting her tongue poke out. She takes her time at first with circling her tongue around one spot on the side of her neck before she grazes her teeth over the skin, letting her canines press down lightly before she’s biting her hard while sucking on the skin at the same time.

“Oh _f-fuck_.” Siyeon doesn’t stop the raunchy moan from filling the air.

Minji growls lowly before she’s sucking on her skin harder. “A good puppy doesn’t curse for daddy.”

Siyeon whimpers at the many sensations wracking her body. She had Minji at her neck marking her beautiful neck up, gripping the front of her sweater hard to expose more of her center, the dominant tone ever so present in her voice as she murmurs her words dangerously. Then she’s releasing a gasp when Minji suddenly rise her legs with hers still on top, leaving them resting against her and completely open. It was a new position, something they’ve never done, but Siyeon welcomes it eagerly while tilting her head back with parted lips. Her hips twitch at one particular rub on her clit that leaves her feeling sensitive while rolling her eyes back.

“I-I’m sorry, daddy,” Siyeon stutters pathetically. “I won’t do it again.”

“Hmm, you better, or else there’ll be punishments and I know my good little puppy wouldn’t want that…”

Minji trails off for a second before suddenly also letting go of Siyeon’s sweater and letting her hand rise up higher. Siyeon holds her breath all the while before she’s inhaling hard when Minji’s hand easily wraps around her neck with a firm hold. This time, she doesn’t fight her body from buking forward against her fingers and with a helpless whine melts into Minji’s arms, the back of her head resting against her broad shoulder.

“Right?”

And the moan she lets out leaves her blushing.

“Yes d-daddy,” Siyeon whimpers softly before biting her lip. “I just want to be good.”

“And you will be, my love,” Minji kisses her neck softly, the complete opposite of her hand on her neck. “We okay so far?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Good girl,” Minji purrs out before giving her a quick squeeze. “Now, finger yourself for daddy.”

Siyeon nods earnestly while biting down hard on her swollen bottom lip. Minji continues to pepper her skin with more kisses as Siyeon slows down to a stop before pressing on the nub one last time. She takes a shaky deep breath in, feeling how drenched her fingers and completely covered in arousal. Her stomach tightens when she lowers her hand further and taking one finger first to her entrance, slowly pushing inside of herself until it’s all the way in. Siyeon strangles out a raspy, guttural moan the reverberates in her chest, almost choking over the sound and ringing painfully around her while curling her finger up for a second. She continues to let out a string of lewd airy moans accompanied with Minji marking her jaw possessively, one of her bites spurring her to finally pull her finger out before pushing it all the way in.

Minji listens the whole time to Siyeon’s noises, the sound of her moans and whines mixed with the clear wetness of her pussy. She pulls away again with a sigh, the lust clouding her vision as she blinked a few times. Siyeon head was still resting on her shoulder with her eyes close and looking down to see her thrusting her fingers just like she asked. It sends a primal feeling through her, more of a hidden instinct, that makes Minji tighten her hold on her neck while watching the whole time. It wasn’t too hard and being careful with her neck, yet it was still enough to take her breath away as she sees Siyeon take her hand off on top of hers and instead grip onto the bedsheets. She swallows at seeing her exposed thigh and giving her an opportunity to squeeze and knead the flesh. Minji does just that before letting her hand trail lower inside of Siyeon’s thigh, brushing against the arm that she was using to finger herself.

She knew she was teasing herself first while going faster. Minji knew that one finger wasn’t enough for Siyeon, but she still went ahead and used it to tease herself, knowing damn _well_ how much Minji would do it to her. The thought of it made Minji groan to herself quietly and with lips near Siyeon’s ear, she heard it even louder than it actually was. It encourages her further to go faster and harder, curling her fingers just right to rub against her walls and leaving her breathless. At the same time, she moves her hips more often against her hand and it only causes her ass to grind back onto Minji’s front who still choking her. The feeling was delectable straight to her core that Siyeon strangled out a moan, falling deeper into all the pleasure she was feeling.

Then, she feels the hold on her neck loosen but never leaving as Minji held her in place. Her own breathing had begun to grow unsteady just from listening and watching Siyeon, all of it taking an effect on her body. Her skin was buzzing with the same arousal, much stronger now as Minji doesn’t hold herself back from grinding onto Siyeon’s plump ass. The relief wasn’t much and barely doing anything for Minji, yet just doing the action was enough to leave her dizzy and buck her hips harder, making Siyeon push her finger into herself. She moans at the feeling and Minji feels herself growing impatient, licking her lips as the hand that was still lying on her thigh slid down without a hitch to Siyeon’s.

“Come on, baby,” Minji says smoothly into the air. “I’ll need you to hurry up.”

“A-Ah.” Siyeon tries to stifle a moan as she nods her head against her shoulder.

However, what Siyeon wasn’t also expecting was for Siyeon to slip her hand under hers that left her body buckling for a second. Warm fingers touched the hot flesh, arousal slipping easily between them as Minji presses her fingers firmly against her clit. Siyeon is left whining loudly, arching her back much more than any other time and hearing Minji moan with her. She was relentless at the same time, not giving Siyeon anytime to breathe as she picks up a quick pace of rubbing tight circles on her clit. It only causes Siyeon to finger herself faster, easily slipping in and out of herself while Minji didn’t stop. Her legs tightens around Minji’s own before she’s spreading them shamelessly and trying to grind onto her hand. She felt herself getting dangerously closer and knew just what she had to do next now.

Her moan was unlike any other.

Siyeon was able to stop herself from cursing, but not the loud noises of her moans when she slips a second finger into herself. She feels the stretch and although it wasn’t much it left her body a shuddering mess of twitches and grinding hips as she chased after the pleasure helplessly. She was hot and soaking wet all over her fingers, feeling how she clenched around her fingers when she curled them. She gasps out a groan at pulling her fingers out before pushing them back in and repeating the motion. Siyeon follows the same brutally fast pace of Minji rubbing her clit, angling her hips to take herself deeply. She lifts her head back out once she feels like she’s running out of breath and looks down to see their conjoined hands, seeing the muscles twitch on the surface of Minji’s hands as her wrists continues to do the work. The sight was unholy and of course, so were the obscene wet sounds coming from her pussy.

Minji doesn’t stop her hand for a second and neither the grinding on Siyeon’s ass. She knows with her doing this it causes Siyeon to thrust her fingers in herself harder and that’s exactly what she wanted. She could hear how her breathing grew shallower and showing the tell tall signs that she was going closer. Instead, Minji took this time to choke Siyeon again, making her strangle out a raspy groan and feeling hips buck against her hand. She was already having a hard time focusing as well with feeling the overwhelming heat coming from Siyeon’s center along with the clear smell of her arousal reaching her. It pulled her into a trance that made Minji let out a low growl as she rubbed her fingers even faster, pushing her hips harder and making Siyeon take all of her fingers inside.

She chokes over a moan and couldn’t help but let her hand fly up to hold on Minji wrist. It wasn’t to pull her away or anything like that, oh no it was nothing like that, instead she wanted to hold onto her and _feel_ how Minji was choking her. Her hips started to move faster along with Minji, feeling more of how she was grinding back on her and keeping that same firm hold on her. The same familiar pressure rises in her stomach deadly as Siyeon curls her fingers more often and Minji keep rubbing over her sensitive clit. They were hitting all the right spots for Siyeon and leaving her moaning chasing mess that desperately needed release when the pressure was reaching higher. Siyeon moans loudly at one thrust of her fingers and feeling herself get impossibly closer and her grip of Minji’s wrist tightens, squeezing around her fingers as her movements become sloppier and sloppier and-

“ _Stop_.”

Siyeon doesn’t react at first and still tries to finger herself until a strong hand holds her still. All too quickly, the consistent touch on her clit was gone and now on her wrist, holding her still with her fingers halfway. Then Siyeon is shaking pathetically in Minji’s arms, almost embarrassingly so but she doesn’t have the chance to ponder on it any longer until a voice snaps her out of it.

“I said stop, Siyeon, didn’t I?”

Again, another rhetorical question because _yes_ Minji indeed said so. Siyeon lets out a very quiet whine but it doesn’t go unheard as Minji pulls her hand away, slipping her fingers out easily. She shivers at the sensation and tries to blink the cloud of lust obscuring her thoughts.

“Y-Yes…” Siyeon swallows hard while releasing a shaky sigh. “You did…”

“Good,” Minji murmurs before she lets go of her wrist. “But not good enough.”

“Minji…”

“Turn around and face me, pup.”

Siyeon feels her stomach lurch at the idea of Minji being able to watch her now. It doesn’t last long though, she knows that she’s growing impatient and her own was on thin ice, so Siyeon get up on shaky knees without another thought. She turns carefully and very painfully aware of how wet she was and reaching onto the inside of her thighs. She settles back onto Minji’s lap and sits back down on her now before finally bringing her eyes up and _god_ was she in for a treat. The sharp gaze Minji held was hypnotizing and awfully intimidating with how dark her eyes were, lips parted and breathing hard slightly, chest rising and falling with the movement and disheveled blonde hair on display.

She swallows hard at the sight and couldn’t enjoy it for long when she feels fingers return to her clit. Siyeon almost falls forward onto Minji from the sudden contact and having to hold onto her shoulders, gripping onto her now wrinkling white dress shirt. She doesn’t fight herself from going after her fingers to grind against them only to gasp when it causes them to slip inside her easily. Two fingers fill her up to the brim, a little thicker than her own and giving her a bit of a stretch that left her tongue poking past her lips a bit. The pleasure was almost overwhelming now and Siyeon doesn’t know how much longer she can handle it because next thing she knows, lips return back to her neck and sucking her skin without any warnings.

Siyeon moans loudly while throwing her head back at every sensation that was hitting her. She was now practically bouncing on Minji’s lap, taking in her fingers harder and faster as they kept reaching the right spot. She squeezes around her fingers briefly, but it was enough to bring a rather loud groan from Minji who only gives her a hard thrust to rock her body. She feels the vibration of the noise against her neck as Minji sucks on a spot now with the intention of leaving a very prominent bruise. Then, her thighs are trembling with the effort of keeping herself up as a moan leaves Siyeon and holding onto Minji’s shoulders harder than before, her hips growing unsteady and sloppy while feeling the pressure become unbearable, dangerously intensifying the heat in her tummy as Minji pulls away right in time.

“Min- _Minji_ ,” Siyeon calls out and almost choking over her words like the hand around her throat. “I-I’m so _close_ , please, please-”

“Beg for me the right way, baby.” Minji urges her sternly in a husky tone.

It takes all of Siyeon’s strength to not whine and try again, feeling herself get even closer as Minji only goes faster.

“ _Daddy_ , please let me come, _please_.”

She feels her head being guided back down to Minji and Siyeon opens her eyes. She’s able to focus through her daze and see Minji watching her the while time, a smirk quirking up at the corners of her mouth. She tries to hold her gaze as she curls her fingers just right and only making Siyeon bite her lip in an effort to stifle a moan. Yet, it’s still useless in the end, because the palm of Minji’s hand soon makes contact with her clit and she’s releasing a shaky moan anyways. Minji moves closer until their barely a few inches apart and she could feel her warm breath before she murmurs her last few words to her.

“Come _all_ over my fingers, puppy.”

And it was like on command everything that happened.

Siyeon lets out a weak, high pitched moan that gets caught in her throat. Minji never once let’s go of her and only tightens her hold on her neck that leaves her eyes rolling back with the pleasure that crashes down on her. She shudders hard and grips the shirt under her hands impossibly harder, fingers threatening to dig through the material and into flesh. The rest of her noises are swallowed up and captured by another pair of lips that makes Siyeon whine and lean into Minji more with brows knitted together needily. Her hips continue to move against her hand and feeling the fingers curling, pushing all the way inside to drag out her orgasm as long as possible. Her legs tighten around Minji’s lap at the waves and waves of ecstasy that hits her and making her shiver a second. Siyeon bites down hard on her lip once she feels herself growing sensitive, hearing Minji moan from the sensation and only push her fingers in deeper.

She pulls away, absolutely breathless and finding Minji wrist to keep her hold around her neck there. Siyeon shakily tries to gather herself while blearily staring back and Minji, eventually feeling her slowly pull her fingers out. It causes Siyeon to bite on her lip at the small spikes of pleasure it was still able to send until she sits back onto her lap. Her whole body felt it was on fire, some of her sweat making her sweater stick to her form and feeling the occasional trembles run through her. There was a pause for a moment where there were both practically panting and Minji took this time to rake her eyes all over Siyeon’s body.

The first thing she noticed about her was how plump her lips were, even more so than usual from all their kissing and biting. Then was the blissful half lidded look on Siyeon face with a few strands of her dark blue hair sticking out, the sight calling Minji to kiss her again. She lets her eyes fall lower and taking in the quick rise and fall of her chest, fair thighs relaxing over hers and giving her squeeze whenever from her post orgasm. She could only imagine how pink Siyeon’s pussy was and the thought of it causes Minji to groan quietly to herself as she remembers to pull her hands up from under her. She holds her cum soaked fingers between them, her grip on Siyeon’s neck still loose but never leaving as she sees the dark look return to her eyes. She sees Siyeon lick her lips knowing well what she was going to do next and Minji didn’t wait another second.

“Suck my fingers clean, baby,” Minji murmurs and making brief eye contact with Siyeon. “And don’t miss a spot.”

Siyeon hums, the noise close to a whine, as she nods her head against Minji’s other hand with her fingers presented to her. She closes her eyes without a second thought and opens her mouth, tongue sticking out and brows knitted together while letting out one last whine. Minji curses to herself silently at how raunchy the whole display was and causing the ache to pulse stronger in between her legs, but she focuses on bringing her fingers closer instead. Finally, she lets two of her fingers easily slip in Siyeon’s mouth and feeling her instantly moan at her own taste. Maybe it was something with the idea of fingers or maybe because it was just Minji that Siyeon enjoyed it even more, holding onto Minji’s other wrist as she began to suck lightly.

Minji herself had to bite her lip the whole time watching and feeling how Siyeon continued. She tongue lied right under her fingers, licking all around them slowly at first and filling her senses with the taste of herself. Minji could feel how hot and wet Siyeon’s mouth was around her fingers and it only spurred her on to push her fingers deeper. Siyeon immediately moan softly and tightened her hold on her wrist, still choking her while sucking her fingers. A few lewd noises of her sucking and licking her fingers filled the air as she went faster, Minji watching Siyeon start to bob her head a bit. She separated her fingers in a scissor lick motion and making Siyeon’s tongue slide between them, seeing her open her eyes and gaze deeply into her. Minji finally started to pull her fingers away with a shaky sigh only to rub them over her lips, coating them with a mixture of her saliva and cum.

“That’s a good girl…” Minji couldn’t help but mumble. “ _My_ good girl…”

“Minji…” Siyeon breathes out in a small moan.

She finally let’s go of Siyeon’s throat but keeps her hand down now to lay on the side of her neck, her thumb tracing of the slightly red skin.

“Are you okay?” Minji asks softly while looking her over. “Was everything okay with you?”

Siyeon smiles gently to her while nodding her head. “Everything was perfect, I loved it as always.”

“Good, I just wanted to make sure.”

“It’s okay,” Siyeon says before leaning in for a chaste kiss. “You know I’d always say the word if anything.”

“Hmm, yeah I know.”

Minji murmurs the rest of her words as Siyeon pulls her in for another brief kiss. She moans quietly at tasting all of Siyeon on her lips and tongue, her arms snaking around her waist and pulling her closer before she pulls way. She can see the lust still lingering in her eyes and Minji has an idea for before ending the night so early now.

“You did really good, puppy.” Minji says with a smile, seeing Siyeon face redden once again.

“T-Thank you… I really wanted to be good.”

“And you were, baby,” Minji muses on. “You’re always so good for me.”

“Daddy…” Siyeon couldn’t help but moan out the name slowly. It also ignited the fire that had calmed down in Minji’s chest as she took a deep breath in.

“I think my puppy deserves one last treat that I know she’ll love.” Minji says once before tapping Siyeon’s hips.

“Take off everything else and get on your hands and knees, baby.”

Siyeon follows Minji’s instructions with her help, hearing her whistle lowly once she’s naked. She blushes and gets into position on the bed while waiting anxiously. She has a strong feeling knowing where this was going but still couldn’t look behind herself to confirm her thoughts. Finally, she hears Minji near her again to put on her dark blue collar again that she’s always loved, Minji making sure to caress her head. All the attention was already becoming overwhelming for Siyeon and causing her to bite her lip when Minji clips her leash on after. She waits for her a bit longer, hearing the faint noise of her shuffling before the bed dips around behind her. Minji picks the leash back up in her hand and Siyeon couldn’t help but freeze when she feel also feels something hard rub her clit, the familiar heat returning to her tummy as Minji chuckles lightly behind her.

“My, my…” Minji says smoothly as her other hand slid to her bare waist for a moment. “Don’t you look so pretty bent over in front of me, Siyeon.”

She feels her face burn at those words and decides to focus on the soothing touch on her waist. “Y-Yes, daddy.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Siyeon feels Minji bend over slightly to place a brief kiss on her shoulder, staying there for a moment.

“How are we, baby?”

“Good,” Siyeon practically whispers out before biting her lip. “Keep going… please.”

“Okay, baby, anything for you.” And with that Minji is leans back to her knees.

She’s still wearing the outfit Siyeon was in love it, having heard her whisper to keep it on when she was rummaging in their closet, and now was wearing the strap over her jeans. The hand that’s on Siyeon’s waist goes to grab the strap she’s wearing; the same one she’s used on Siyeon plenty of times. Minji strokes herself slowly and spreading more of the lube that’s already on it before grabbing the strap firmly. She takes her time for a minute to enjoy Siyeon on her hands and knees right now, face hidden away and back arching slightly to get more of her touch. She starts to tease Siyeon first by rubbing her clit again and gently sliding back to her entrance, pulling a nice, sweet moan from her.

“Baby, you made a bit of a mess on my pants,” Minji smirks before squeezing her waist. “You couldn’t help but drip on me, could you?”

“Hmm, you were just so g-good,” Siyeon replies while glancing over her shoulder. “You made me really w-wet.”

Minji hums as her mind wanders back to some of the stains Siyeon left behind on her black jeans. It was arousing for her to know just how much Siyeon wanted her, but it also gave her an opportunity now to distract her. She subtly wraps the leash around her hand a bit tighter and trying to not to pull that Siyeon senses her movements. She adjusts herself closer, heart pounding in her chest with anticipation and as she finally makes her next moves after. Minji lines herself up carefully and pushes into Siyeon slowly, pulling the leash back and causing her head to fall back with a gasp as she easily slips her entire length into her. Siyeon lets out a throaty moan with her eyes rolling back from the pleasure of Minji deliciously filling her up to the brim mixed with the pressure from the collar she’s wearing.

“That’s what I fucking thought.”

Minji growls lowly, confidence dripping off her voice and her smirk never leaving as she sinks more of the strap into Siyeon. She whines helplessly with a moan and grabbing handful of the sheets when Minji’s thighs touch her own. Siyeon was still left with aftershocks of her previous orgasm that had her sensitivity higher than before and sending a shiver down her spine. Minji holds her up by the leash while moving her hips back slowly until she’s out of Siyeon before thrusting all the way in. Siyeon moaned again, much louder the first time at how deeply Minji sunk into her, squeezing around her and trying to adjust to the pleasure. The collar around her neck took her breath away, literally, and causing her to already start breathing unevenly as Minji does the same movement again.

Minji watched her the whole time while keeping a rather slow pace for now. She couldn’t see Siyeon’s face, but she could only imagine the look of pure ecstasy on her face that was usually her biting her lip and her eyes fluttering close with her thrusts. Every time she moved forward, her freshly dyed blonde hair came into view and down her shoulders with her movements, not slowing down the slightest at any point. One of Minji’s hands found their way to Siyeon’s hips and held her tightly with her fingers digging into her skin and hearing more of her moans. She had to take a deep breath to steady herself at how impossibly turned on she was and focused on Siyeon’s shoulders before suddenly thrusting forward hard.

That pulled a deadly moan from Siyeon who melts at the touch and feels her hands go weak. She arches her back again, head lolling to the side as she gasped out for air. Minji inhaled sharply at hearing how wet Siyeon was every time she pushed the strap back in, the filthy sounds filling the air and ringing in her ears. She loosens her hold on the leash and lets Siyeon relax a little but picking up the pace instead. Her strokes become deeper too, making sure to rub against Siyeon’s walls just the right way that had her whining for more and pushing right back into her. Minji couldn’t help but groan at seeing how desperate she was once again and let her instincts take over, raising her hand that was on holding onto her hips into the air before coming back to land a smack.

Siyeon cries out with a loud raspy moan at the sudden smack on her ass. “F-Fuck! Just like t-that, daddy.”

“You fucking like that don’t you, Siyeon?” Minji husks out heavily, her hand smoothing over her ass. “Didn’t know my puppy was so naughty.”

Siyeon whines at hearing those words, both at the pet name and hearing Minji curse. It sent another stronger wave of pleasure through her that almost had her hands completely give out on her. Before she could think anything else, another slap lands on her, this one _harder_ and definitely leaving a mark on her reddening skin. She gasps again and whimpers softly with how the pain mixes with the pleasure so well, feeling how Minji smoothed her hand over the skin that was already beginning to burn. Her body is being ruined with so many sensations at once that Siyeon didn’t know which ones to focus on, the cooing soft words from Minji, the way she continued to caress her or how it was the complete opposite from how rough she was being fucked.

Minji breathes out shakily with how hot her own body is and already buzzing with a small form of relief. She was getting off at the same time just by fucking Siyeon and touching her all she wanted while hearing all the noises she was making. It made her feel proud and possessive of her, a more primal feeling taking over her instantly when her eyes focused back on the view in front of her. She saw perfect Siyeon hips were and constantly grinding back onto her to take more of the strap, her head tilting to the side for a minute to see a pink tongue lick those lips, skin glistening under the soft light of there bedroom where she can already see a light sheen of sweat. All of it only urged Minji on, removing her hand from her ass and without a second thought placing it high onto Siyeon’s back to push her down.

Her arms give out a second later just from the touch as she lets out a loud moan. From this angle Siyeon could feel more of Minji entering her and it was dangerously bringing her closer in no time. She spreads her legs a bit and bites her lip as Minji only goes faster and harder, her ass bouncing back from her rough movements. The hand remains on her back and Siyeon breathes in hard at the delightful pull from the leash choking her, enough to leave her breathing a bit hard. She loved it on rare times when Minji would be rough with her like this while also praising her, the switch between her words and actions filling Siyeon with bliss and only wanting more. She lets her eyes fall shut and loses herself in the pleasure while holding onto the bed awfully tight.

Minji could already sense Siyeon was getting close and wanted nothing more than to make a mess of her again. The material of the leash burned into her hand from how tightly she was holding it and only thrusting into Siyeon harder. She takes slow deep strokes, barely pulling away and leaving any space between them before Minji and is filling Siyeon just _right_. She moans softly along with Siyeon’s loud one, the lust clouding her mind and making her dizzy at the increased volume. She scratches her nails up Siyeon’s back from it still being there, pulling a whine that soon turned into a moan when she nears her hips again and takes her hand up to smack her hard again. Her plump ass becomes redder than before and the sight was delirious to Minji’s eyes while Siyeon falls harder into the abyss of pleasure surrounding her. She shivers hard while pushing back into Minji harder than before, helplessly scrunching up the sheets more as she gasps.

“ _Minji_ ,” Siyeon chokes out pathetically. “M-Minji, _please_ , I’m so close- I’m going to c-come.”

“Siyeon… come on my love…” Minji warns her lowly while grabbing her ass hard.

She bites her lip at the new touch as a high pitched whine fills the air. “ _Fuck_ , please don’t stop at all, _please_.”

“Hmm,” Minji leans over her body and letting go of the leash now as she pushes all the way in.

“Be a good puppy and come for me then, Siyeon.”

And all she could do was whimper under her.

She could feel Minji’s shirt tickling her back and the heat radiating off her body already from how close they were now. Siyeon arches her back needily and trying to feel more of her at the new angle that was reaching her so deeply now. Her skin was heating up too much now as her stomach tightened again at a strong pulse to her center and feeling her wetness reaching to her thighs more. Her face is hidden away in the bed, but Minji doesn’t let it last for long as she tugs her leash to the side. Siyeon moans out shakily and now feeling Minji’s breath hit her ears, being able to now her hear raspy groans and sighs while thrusting into her. Just hearing her was enough to affect Siyeon more than she already was, her body stiffening as she tries to hold onto the bed, one of her hands finding Minji’s near hers. She lets her body move forward along with her movements, squeezing around the strap more often now, her breathing becoming shakier along with the trembling in her legs, pushing her hips back harder now with a loud moan.

“ _Minji_!” Siyeon cries out before she’s hit hard with release and her eyes are rolling back once again.

“O-Oh, _fuck_ …”

Her body had a mine of its own as it chased after the addicting feeling and trying to take as much of Minji as she can. Minji had also thrusted hard into her, pushing her into the bed as she hits _just_ the right spot that had Siyeon groaning weakly. Siyeon breathes out a strangled moan that turned into a whine as her orgasm washed over her, stronger than the first time, her nails scratching over Minji’s hand. Despite Minji having a loose hold on the leash it felt like she was still tugging it hard and digging into her skin, but it was just Siyeon burying her face into the sheets with a whine. Her legs trembled more and had a hard time keeping her up yet the it just felt too good having Minji deeply rubbing against her walls, wetness dripping out of her pussy and surely onto the bed. She feels Minji move thrust into her lightly and it only makes Siyeon moan again weakly as the last of her orgasm diminishes.

She’s a panting, tired mess of pleasure and relief now stuck in a haze. Siyeon feels Minji lift herself up so she can pull out slowly, biting her lip at how good it felt despite how sensitive she was. She relaxed into the bed instantly with a shaky sigh and hearing Minji who’s now on her knees taking off the strap. Siyeon is engulfed into a back hug instantly when it’s dropped onto the bed and being pulled close into Minji’s chest.

“You did amazing, my love,” Minji murmurs with a kiss on her bare shoulder. “Always so good, I’m proud of you.”

“T-Thank you, baby.” Her still warm face flushes again and Siyeon has to bite her lip to contain a small smile.

“I wasn’t too rough? You’re okay and all, right? Do you need anything?”

Siyeon giggles at the worrying tone Minji held and the many questions that followed after. “You know I loved everything you did, it was all perfect, Minji.”

“Hmm… I know,” She sucks in a deep breath after. “Just get worried sometimes if you don’t say anything… you know?”

“Of course, you know I’d always let you know no matter what.”

“Good,” Minji taps her waist briefly. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Siyeon frowns slightly at hearing that and even turning her head to try and look over her shoulder. “But you didn’t get anything.”

“Don’t worry about me, it was about you tonight since I promised, remember?”

And she did, from that night she was grinding on Minji’s thigh and didn’t get much relief despite it. However, she could only imagine how frustrated Minji still was from being busy with work to going to sleep frustrated. It wasn’t a very pleasant feeling and Siyeon would definitely know that. She turns around in Minji’s arms, hearing her let out a noise of surprise until she finally faced her and stared back at her with lustful eyes. If seducing Minji would take for her to touch her then so be it and besides, it wouldn’t be that hard for her now anyways. She takes one of Minji’s hands in hers easily and brought it up to cup her own breast while biting her lip to release a soft moan. Siyeon could see how her eyes widened slightly with a small blush before she leaned in close to her while tangling their legs together.

“Hmm,” Siyeon begins with a raspy hum. “So, you don’t need anything, daddy?”

“Baby…” Minji trails off and before she can get another word out, Siyeon is already making her next move.

She captures her lips in a surprisingly heated kiss considering how hard Minji had fucked her twice already. Siyeon swallows up her small moan and instantly slips her tongue in just as the hand her she placed on her chest pinched her nipple. She moaned lowly at the touch and hearing how Minji inhaled sharply and only pinching it harder while trying to get closer. Siyeon could feel some of the heat radiating off her skin and through her shirt when their chest brushed, pulling away from Minji with one last bite to her lip. She puts a bit of space between their faces, but Siyeon could hear how uneven her breathing had gotten and the half lidded look returned in her eyes.

“Now, when you do that…” Minji continues while letting her eyes fall to her lips briefly. “That’s different.”

“So, then let me take care of you for a bit, Minji,” Siyeon suddenly felt a bit shy but kept her confident words. “I want you to feel good too.”

There was pauses where Minji actually considered her words and tries to see the different outcomes to it. Well, there wasn’t much anyways and that’s her natural thought process, but Siyeon already came twice and must have been exhausted. However, while for her she surely had endless energy and didn’t miss the want clearly displayed in her eyes. She bites her lip at finally noticing how _ruined_ her underwear surely was and shirt sticking to her body uncomfortably all throughout the night. Then she notices how absolutely sinful Siyeon looked right now with her collar and leash still on, skin full of bruises and hickies, the flush still evident on her body followed by the hypnotizing gaze she held.

How could she refuse?

“Okay,” Minji murmurs softly with a nod. “Just let me take off my clothes first.”

Siyeon steals one last kiss from her before Minji scoots away and off the bed. She starts to unbutton her shirt until she stops at the second button to glance over at Siyeon and seeing how she was being watched the whole time. She smirks and tilts her head at her from being caught until she uttered her next few words.

“I didn’t say you could just stay there,” She says smoothly and seeing Siyeon’s eyes widen.

“Get on your knees at the end of the bed.”

Siyeon nods dumbly while quickly averting her eyes and following Minji’s instructions. Her face heats up a bit when Minji had stop to talk to her but nonetheless moved forward while getting off the bed as well. She didn’t dare to take a peek at Minji and instead obediently listened to her, sitting down on her knees at the end of the bed while closing her eyes. There was a deafening pause with only the quiet sounds of Minji taking off her clothes and her soft breathing despite how fast her heart was breathing. Finally, the noises stopped from Minji and Siyeon could sense her getting closer, can practically feel the warmth from her skin as she sat down in front of her. She waited until Minji murmured her next words as took the leash back in her hand while the other cupped her cheek.

“Look at me, Siyeon.”

Was she in for a sight.

Siyeon slowly opens her eyes and gazes up, feeling her breath being taken away immediately. Minji was naked now, just like her, and she had her blonde her spilling down her shoulders and reaching to her chest. Her eyes had darkened with a familiar look that was Siyeon swallowing hard for a minute as she brought her shaky hands up to rest of her thighs. She feels how soft they are under her hands and giving her the urge to squeeze them, but she held herself back and was soon snapped out of it with a gasp. Minji pulled on her leash and reminding her the dark collar was still there, spreading her legs a bit and pulling Siyeon closer in between them. She felt like she couldn’t breathe at what she saw and also not knowing how hard Minji was gripping the leash before she exhaled slowly.

“Come on, puppy,” Minji rasps out nicely. “Eat daddy out good now.”

She doesn’t waste a second and simply nods her head as Minji lets go of her cheek and letting her inch closer. Her hands smoothly slid down to the inside of her thighs while nearing closer to her center. Siyeon could see how drenched through she was, glistening slightly under the low lights and how pink she was. She first kissed along the side of her thigh as Minji adjusted herself, so her legs were now resting on her shoulder and giving her easier access. Siyeon sucked on one spot briefly and pulling a soft groan from Minji, a hand coming to rest on the back of her head. She knew that meant that Minji wanted more so as she got closer and closer, her eyes becoming heavier while sticking her tongue out until she finally was met with the taste of her.

They both moaned together, Minji how good the small contact felt and Siyeon at getting to taste her. Minji already tightened her grip slightly on Siyeon’s head and taking some of her blue hair between her fingers. The pleasure was already rising for her from how good it felt, and it seems having watched Siyeon come twice earlier really had a strong effect on her. She pulls on the leash a little harder when Siyeon’s tongue swipes over her clit and making her gasp while tilting her head back. There was still a firm hold around her thighs so it couldn’t clench them close if she wanted to, leaving her to take everything Siyeon was giving her. Minji lets her nails scratch over Siyeon’s scalp with a low groan when a firmer push of her tongue against her clit pulled a delicious shiver from her.

Siyeon focused everything on making Minji feel good right now. Her sense were overloaded with the sweet smell of Minji and her taste coating all over her tongue. She takes her time a bit with sliding her tongue up her folds and gathering more of her arousal, feeling it already getting onto her chin and probably the inside of her thighs too. The pressure around her neck from the collar still remained and Siyeon couldn’t help but moan at how own she felt, the vibrations setting off around Minji’s wet pussy. She didn’t know how good it felt for her but if the tightened hold on the back of her head and another harsh tug from the leash told her anything, it was surely a good sign. Siyeon knits her brows together while tilting her head down, Minji automatically spreading her legs more as her tongue dipped down to her entrance before ack to her clit and sucking _hard_.

Minji whined loudly at the touch, a noise that they very rarely ever heard. Her thighs want to clench around Siyeon’s head so badly but with her firm hold she was left with feeling every bit of her tongue. She felt how soft lips touched her wet center and at her clit before Siyeon is sucking it again, her back arching with the pleasure and trying to feel more of it. The tongue circled around her clit before being pressed up and down against it that left a shake in Minji’s legs. That’s what Siyeon also wanted, a small distraction to keep Minji busy from knowing her next move as she subtly trailed one of her hands higher. She slowed down her a second and could hear how Minji was ready to push her head back, but her words are also caught in her throat when Siyeon easily slips two fingers inside her.

“ _F-Fuck_ ,” Minji breathes out raspily and shuddering hard. “Right there baby, h-harder please.”

Siyeon moans against her pussy and slowly turning into a whine when she pulled on the leash again. She was so _so_ wet and warm that it was making Siyeon dizzy from how hard she also squeezed her fingers. She can already hear the lewd noises ringing around her ears as she pulled her fingers out before pushing them all way and curling them slightly. The moan that came from Minji was filthy, full of her husky voice and need to come already. Siyeon listens to her and doesn’t go slow at all and already setting a fast pace while also paying attention to her clit. She made sure to suck and lick occasionally but also knew that Minji loved it when she used her fingers even more, so, she focused on that.

The air was becoming hotter by the second and Minji wasn’t exactly sure how much longer she could take it. The lease she was tightly holding on was digging into the palm of her hand while her other continued to push and scratch at the back of Siyeon’s head. Her hips were moving on their own and trying to desperately chase after her release from being so frustrated lately and today. She takes in Siyeon’s fingers greedily while squeezing them occasionally and feeling how they reached just the right spot a few times. Minji moans from how good everything felt and rapidly lost herself in the pleasure as Siyeon pressed her tongue flat against her clit before pushing her fingers deeply and curling them hard.

“Y-Yes, oh my god,” Minji groans out helplessly, letting her words tumble out. “Don’t fucking stop, Siyeon.”

And she wouldn’t dare.

It caused another moan to fill the air, one much louder and had Minji feeling slightly embarrassed before she’s once again lost at the feeling. She starts to move her hips more against both of Siyeon’s tongue and fingers, her nails scratching at her scalp once again while also pulling her closer. Minji leans back a bit and placing a hand down on the bed, still keeping a hold on the leash while spreading herself more and almost gasping from this angle. This way, she can take even more of Siyeon and Minji was already becoming weak from it. Her skin had started to burn with the familiar feeling burning in her tummy and her hair starting to stick to her shoulders with a shaky groan.

The coil had begun to form along with the pressure and Minji was sure she wouldn’t last long now. She felt impossibly closer than before and it earned another strong shiver down her spine. The wet noise of Minji eating her out while fingering her was becoming louder with how wet she was, practically dripping all over her tongue and fingers from how turned on she was. Minji was now completely hidden in a lust filled haze at trying to focus on the many sensations running through her body, her boobs bouncing every time Siyeon thrusted her fingers back in harder than before. She gasps and feels her eyes rolling back already with the overwhelming touches she felt, her stomach flexing and hips becoming sloppier with how much they wanted to keep grinding her and breathing becoming harder. She tries to take everything as much as she can as Siyeon sucks on her clit lightly and focusing more on fingering her, her thighs trembling in an effort from keeping them open and Minji feels her control slipping away.

“Siy- _Siyeon_ ,” Minji whines shakily and almost falling back. “I’m so c-close- _harder_ please.”

And Siyeon happily obliges to which Minji almost feels her body go weak.

She couldn’t hold on any longer and with a loud strangled moan and a strong pull of her leash, Minji was coming hard all over her tongue and fingers. She squeezes around Siyeon’s fingers tightly and feeling her body shiver so hard that it literally took her breath away. She throws her head back and keeps Siyeon in place who continues to now circle her tongue lightly around her clit and keeping her fingers curled inside. Minji clenches her thighs hard around Siyeon and feeling how she moaned against her pussy, only causing the waves of pleasure stronger. More of her wetness dripped onto the bed as well from her powerful orgasm that seemed to have no end and leaving Minji a loud moaning mess. The last aftershocks of ecstasy takes her away with a shaky exhale when Siyeon pushed her fingers in again and making her whine from how sensitive she was.

Despite how much she was still shaking a bit, Minji pulls Siyeon away just as she tilts her head back up to look down at her. She tugs the leash up, their eyes meeting before Minji pulling on the leash again so she can get back on her feet.

“C-Come here,” Minji practically mumbles to her while letting go of her head.

Siyeon couldn’t even get another word out before she’s being pulled back onto Minji’s lap by the leash, a shiver of her own passing from how dominant she was still being. Her jaw was grabbed firmly and pulled her down into a kiss, her warm, hot tongue lapping up all of her juices and wetness on lips. Siyeon couldn’t help but hold onto her shoulders as Minji dragged them into another heated kiss before she’s already pulling away and licking down her chin too. She grips onto her shoulders harder than before and feels herself become dizzy from how fast Minji was moving. She gasps when a hard bite is placed on her chin followed by the soothing touch of her tongue to leave one last hickey.

“You made me come so good, puppy.” Siyeon hummed just as Minji now starts to pepper her skin with soft kisses.

“Hmm, thank you, baby,” She murmurs back while closing her eyes. “I wanted you to feel good.”

“You did amazing, my love, I’m always so happy with you.”

“Minji…” Siyeon whines out at feeling her face go hot once again. Minji pulls away to look at Siyeon with a smile, relief obvious on her face and eyes full of another emotion.

“I love you, Siyeon.”

Minji says those words with the same adoration she’s had for Siyeon for what felt like a lifetime. She couldn’t help the smile that also spreads on her while relaxing onto Minji’s lap, smoothing her hand over shoulder.

“I love you too, Minji.”

“That makes me really happy…” Minji takes a deep breath in while leaning in for another kiss and Siyeon of course reciprocates.

Despite the roughness while having sex, there was always a love between them that never went unnoticed. Minji helps take off her collar and lay plenty of more kisses on her neck while murmuring more words of praise. Siyeon feels her heart flutter endlessly while still keeping the smile on her face and giggling when Minji grabbed her ass at the end. She pulls way to gaze back at her deeply, tilting her head to the side and holding her signature grin.

“Let’s go take a bath together, yeah?”

~~~~

_Tell me your thoughts or comments if y'all want!!_

_twitter: @jiu_soulieee_


	2. Mommy

She very rarely got tired.

People had always considered her to be a very energetic person, someone who was always brimming with optimism through her smile. She didn’t deny it because she tried to always have a positive attitude, what was the point in always being negative? It wouldn’t benefit anyone and instead leave you with a feeling of dread that accompanied you every day. So, yes, she very rarely got tired but…

Even the best of people have off days.

Minji opened her eyes and lifted herself off the walls of the elevator once it reached to her floor. She didn’t hate her work at all, she was proud to work in the busy pastry shop in a nicely populated area that mostly sold macaroons, yet the shop also had its downsides and one of it being the hours. The shop remained open deep into the night and closing exactly at 3 a.m. while opening at a brutal 9 a.m., at least the pay was well of else she would have been left a very long time ago. She’s always been tasked with opening the store from early on since her boss trusted her the most, on top of having to always wake up early now she had the extra responsibility of closing the shop. A few of the workers there have left to focus on studies more leaving Minji and a handful of coworkers to pull through shifts and, of course, her being the trustworthy one she’s been tasked with opening and closing more often than she’d like.

She stepped off from the elevator and into the quiet hallway, her footsteps slow and almost sluggish as she reached her apartment. Eventually, she was in front of the door and made sure to keep her keys in hand to unlock it and get inside quickly. Closing the door behind her, Minji started the small process of hanging up her bag and shrugging off her jacket, taking off her shoes before she starts walking deeper into the apartment. The apartment is calmly silent and Minji covers a yawn with her hand while walking in the direction of the bedroom until she’s stopped by another voice.

“Oh, you’re home.”

If Minji wasn’t so tired she would have jumped at the sudden sound, instead she smiles softly and turns towards the couch where she already sees the source of the voice.

“Siyeon…” She paused as another yawn wracked through her body. “You know you don’t have to stay up for me.”

“I know, but I wanted too.”

Minji hums at the reply and seeing Siyeon turn off her phone, now noticing the dark blanket over her body. No wonder she hadn’t seen her while walking in since she practically camouflaged with the environment, or perhaps it was her very sleep deprived brain. Minji meets Siyeon with a few shuffles of her feet compared to the steady steps she took and wrapped her arms around her waist. She didn’t hesitate to hide her face in her shoulder as Siyeon gently placed her hands on her neck and hugging her back. Minji takes a deep breath and relaxes into Siyeon’s touch, already missing the smell of home that mixed with her soft perfume and warm body.

“I missed you.” Minji mumbles into her shoulder and feeling Siyeon squeeze her after.

“I miss you too, baby,” She says softly and threading a hand through her hair. “Long day at work?”

Minji practically melts when Siyeon massages her scalp with her nails and sending a soothing shiver down her spine. “ _Very_ long day.”

“You usually don’t take long shifts?”

“Yeah, well, boss needs me to cover since everyone else is being flaky.”

“Don’t overwork yourself…”

“I won’t, I promise,” Minji says before lifting her head up and leaning back to meet Siyeon’s concern eyes. “I have no problem taking them knowing that at least the place will be in one piece after.”

That pulls a small laugh from Siyeon and Minji smiles at seeing the corner of her eyes crinkle. She hasn’t been taking these new shifts for long now but it sure felt like it now when she hasn’t had the time to enjoy her girlfriend. Minji doesn’t hold herself back when she finds herself leaning in to capture Siyeon’s lips and swallowing up her noise of surprise before she easily reciprocates. She sighs softly into the kiss, her hands finding themselves on her hips and pulling her just a little bit closer as Siyeon scratches her scalp softly. Minji slides her tongue slowly on her bottom lip, hearing Siyeon hum softly and pulling her closer before meeting her. There was a gentleness to their touch that held no lust, only pure love and adoration mixed with the longing of their now slightly conflicting schedules.

Siyeon was the first to pull away this time, her breathing a bit uneven and the same can be said for Minji. As she stares back, she doesn’t miss the heaviness settling into Minji’s eyes and how she was fighting to keep them open. Siyeon giggles and Minji raises an eyebrow with a goofy smile.

“What is it?” Minji rasps out, her voice beginning to lace with sleepiness.

“Nothing,” Siyeon shakes her head briefly before she looks up. “You’re just very tired right now.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are,” Siyeon insists. “You can barely stand up on your own.”

She proves her point while taking a step back and seeing how Minji easily follows since she had most of her weight on top of her. Minji stumbles slightly but Siyeon is there to hold her steady and laugh a little louder this time, her girlfriend rolling her eyes playfully.

“Alright,” Minji relents while trying to stand up straight. “You got me there.”

“Come on, let’s get some sleep now.”

Siyeon murmurs the last of her words before taking Minji’s hand in hers and taking them to their bedroom. She knew it was one of those nights where Minji would take longer time in the bathroom than necessary, so, Siyeon doesn’t hesitate in helping her take off her clothes letting her take a shower. She waits patiently for her in bed while on her phone, putting it down when she sees the light turned off in the bathroom and in comes Minji lazily walking towards the bed. Siyeon lifts the blanket for them and lets Minji settle in until she’s lying in her side and a tired sigh slips out. Siyeon leans down places a chaste kiss on her lips that Minji was barely able to return.

“Good night, baby.” Siyeon murmurs onto her lip, catching Minji’s eyes.

“Good night, my love.” Minji mumbles back with a smile.

Then, Siyeon is turning around onto her side and her back is facing Minji who scoots closer to her until they’re touching. A lazy arm drapes over her waist and Siyeon feels her own sleepiness coming back at full force as she relaxes under her arm. Minji herself is already drifting off to dreamland, letting out one last heavy exhale before burying her face in the back of Siyeon’s neck.

Right now, she doesn’t worry about her alarm going off in only a few hours.

//

The soothing welcoming smell of the ocean greets her soon enough. It was strong like the quick few sprays of cologne that she’d sometimes wear, but only enough to linger in the air and have anyone nearby taking deep breaths in. It was also a little sweet, a nice combination of the two that never left her nose stinging and ready for a sneeze. The cool crisp waves in the morning with the sounds of water crashing against dark rocks accompanied by the distant songs from the birds in the sky. She’s always loved this smell of the pure ocean and although it was faux coming from a candle, it still held the same effect as if she were sitting on pale sand.

It’s been a long, _long_ day for her.

Minji lets out a content sigh as she lets the warm bath water soak into her skin pleasantly. At least today she didn’t have to close up and only open the store. She was still very much sleep deprived from the change in her schedule and felt as if she were coming home at the usual time, she always did but at least she was home early. She came home instead a bit after ten now and was greeted by her girlfriend who immediately sent her to the bathroom to unwind for a while. Despite Minji’s protest, Siyeon pushed her away anyways and now here she was in the bathroom with a candle lit and taking her time as she usually liked. She wasn’t complaining in the slightest though she’d much prefer to be in the company of her girlfriend.

There was a knock at the door, pulling Minji out of her drowsy state before she released an airy laugh.

“Siyeon, you know you can just come in.”

“And what if I was a murderer?”

“Ooh, kinky.”

Minji could hear a groan from the other side as she kept her smile and heard the door opening. She turned her head slightly that was leaning back against the wall to see Siyeon in her bath robe and smiling back at her. Minji sits up a bit already knowing where this was going as Siyeon closed the door, making her whistle lowly.

“Damn,” Minji mumbles. “Joining me so soon.”

“Would you rather I not?”

Siyeon teases back while undoing the knot of her robe slowly as she pulled one side than the other. Soon enough the robe came loose and Minji saw more of her chest being exposed, biting her lip at the sight and a familiar feeling tugging at her. Siyeon let one side of the robe fall down to her arm, the other side doing the same and slowly uncovering more of her body until she finally let the robe fall to the floor. She pushes it to one side of the bathroom before turning back to Minji and making her way to the tub where wide eyes followed her the whole time. Siyeon giggles, both from seeing Minji so entranced and her nervousness returning back a smidge.

“How about now?” She slyly murmurs and Minji was quick to give her even more space.

Carefully, Siyeon steps in and facing Minji this time when her hand tugs her back forward. It isn’t the most comfortable spot in the world for them, but right now that didn’t really matter as Siyeon hummed at feeling the warm water touch her skin. Her legs were laid atop Minji’s with her hands on her shoulders and seeing the pleasant smirk on her face. She had her pale silver hair tied back in a similar style to her blue one, her skin glistening with a few droplets of water reaching down her collarbones that she couldn’t help but swipe it away. Minji hummed at the feeling, closing her eyes for a moment while relaxing back against the tub.

“I’m liking this a lot.” Minji says slowly into the air while laying back.

Siyeon starts to massage around her shoulder and close to her neck. “Me too, you haven’t had your relaxing baths in what? A few days?”

“A few days too long…”

“Agreed,” Siyeon chuckles at that and feeling how Minji purrs at her touch. “You can’t change it at all?”

“No…” Minji sighs out, both tired and satisfying. “I mean, I could just persuade, but it’s not a big problem with me.”

“Are you sure?” Siyeon frowns slightly while reaching closer to her neck, massaging the flesh under her hand. “Your body says otherwise.”

“I don’t mind, baby…”

Minji murmurs the last of her words raspily as she shivers. She was trying her best to focus on her conversation, but it was becoming harder with Siyeon continuing to massage her and turning her into complete putty in her hands. She had her hands already placed on Siyeon’s waist and had pulled her a little closer, feeling how she stilled at the gap between them closing in. Minji finally opens her eyes slowly, feeling how heavy they were as she parts her lip to exhale slowly. Perhaps it was the smell of the candle and Siyeon’s touch that was pulling her deeper into this abyss of pleasure and making her sleepy with every sensation laid on her. She brings her eyes up higher and sees that Siyeon was watching her the whole time, her breathing becoming less steady now that she noticed.

Minji sits up again now, letting her instincts control her as she leans in for a kiss. Siyeon easily reciprocates while letting her hand slip behind her neck and pull Minji in closer. Their movements were lazy and slow, mostly on Minji’s end, but Siyeon enjoyed it nonetheless with a soft sigh. She feels the hold on her waist slacken just the slightest bit as Minji traces her fingers up and down mindlessly. Siyeon takes her bottom lip between her teeth and sucks on it lightly, pulling a low moan out of Minji and feeling how she practically melts into her. They continue their small make out and the longer they continue, the harder it becomes for Minji to keep going as she’s pulled into a daze. Siyeon senses Minji become much slower and her hands on her waist barely there, finally pulling away and taking a look at her.

“Minji?”

She hums at hearing the distant call of her voice and still keeping her eyes closed. Siyeon laughs to herself and leans back in to kiss her cheek.

“Minji,” She murmurs against her skin. “You’re falling asleep on me.”

“Hmm…” Minji mumbles while slowly opening her eyes when Siyeon moves back. “I’m pretty awake right now.”

“Says the one who fell asleep while kissing.” Siyeon teases and tapping her shoulder as Minji grumbles.

“Come on, let’s get up before you _actually_ fall asleep now.”

They soon finish cleaning up, Siyeon having to do more work with Minji from how lazy she became. She only teases her more as they leave the bathroom and get dressed, Minji sliding on shorts and t-shirt that was similar to her own. They get under the covers and end up playing a show to just enjoy each other’s company a bit longer before going to sleep. Siyeon has Minji cuddled up into her, face tucked away in her neck while she keeps massaging her back with one hand. She manages to keep her voice down to a whisper while occasionally talking with Minji, but she knows she’s rapidly falling asleep again, so she settles on just paying attention to the tv.

Except that wasn’t quite the case.

Siyeon feels a pair of lips press against the side of her neck and feels Minji scoot a little closer to her. There was another kiss, this one harder with her tongue poking out to burn her skin. Siyeon bites her lip at the feeling and lightly grips the back of Minji’s shirt, almost as if she wanted to pull her back. She doesn’t respond though when Siyeon does that and instead continues to kiss down her neck where she sucks softly at the base. This time, Siyeon grips Minji tightly and twitches in her hold, the arm around her waist keeping her in place.

“M-Minji,” Siyeon stutters her name as she keeps going. “What are y-you doing?”

She only feels a hum and that tickles her neck as Minji trails up higher to the front of her neck. She doesn’t say another word and simply lies her tongue against her throat where Siyeon couldn’t help but strangle out a loud moan, flushing in embarrassment from the sound. Minji just smiles lazily while landing lewd open mouthed kisses that filled the air along with her soft moans. She’d been wanting to touch Siyeon ever since she got home but she’s gotten to easily distracted by her like when they were in the tub and she couldn’t focus.

Or, maybe that was just her and she didn’t want to admit.

“Come lay on your side, Siyeon.” Minji murmurs once against her neck before pulling away.

Siyeon doesn’t have time to question her as Minji tugs briefly on her shirt, making her follow the movement a moment later with a blush on her face. She’s soon enough facing her and sees half lidded eyes staring back at her and tracing out the new bruises on her skin. Siyeon soon feels legs tangle with her own and freezing in her spot when Minji moves closer while also pressing her thigh knowingly against her center. She tries to fight back a whimper but proves to be useless when Minji pulls her down further on her thigh and causing her to squeeze around it. She grips onto Minji’s shirt helplessly as she lowers her head to bring her into another kiss.

Minji didn’t fight the urge when she wanted to kiss Siyeon and move her hips ever so slowly. At first, she knew she was surprised at her sudden forwardness yet still listened to her when she uttered her words earlier. Minji feels herself sigh once she slips her tongue past Siyeon’s lips and muffling the moan that threatened to escape. Although she couldn’t do much in this state, she still felt determined to bring some sort of satisfaction for Siyeon so here she was helping her get off on her thigh. Her hand trailed down to her hips and held her firmly, angling her leg just right to guide Siyeon back and forth with her grinding. She could hear how her breathing quickly became shakier, Minji feeling her own arousal rise along with the temperature in the room.

Siyeon keep moving in time with Minji having picked up the pace a bit as she moaned into the kiss. Her brows knitted together at one particular grind right on her clit, her body stiffening for a second as she bit Minji’s lip on instinct at the sudden pleasure. She could already feel her underwear becoming wetter every time she moved on Minji’s thigh and if she had not been wearing anything, it would have been a mess for sure on her skin. Siyeon pulls Minji in closer by her shirt when her hips lowered closer to meet hers, hearing raspy soft groan escape her. She swallows up the noise eagerly, her own desperation becoming stronger as time seemed to tick by endlessly and the burning in her stomach intensified.

The hand on her hip, however, seemed to slow down as Minji kept her thigh firmly pressed against Siyeon’s center. They pulled away from the kiss, Minji almost panting as Siyeon instantly bites her lip to stifle a moan. She was about to complain and ask Minji to keep guiding her but instead she felt her hand slide under her shirt and directly touch her braless boob. Siyeon chokes over a moan when Minji gently kneads the flesh before taking her nipple between her fingers and pinching them lightly, causing a louder moan to slip past her lips. Her hips buck forward and soon find the edge of Minji’s shorts, positive that she was soaking through her own. Siyeon embarrassingly felt some of the heat spill onto her skin and on her own thighs, a sign that she was indeed ruining the clothes there.

“That’s it, baby,” Minji whispers while watching her the whole time. “Keep going, just like that.”

“ _Minji_ ,” Siyeon whines pathetically and tries to hold onto her. “I need m-more.”

“Just keep going beautiful you’re doing so well for me.”

Siyeon whimpers and pouts helplessly, but it doesn’t last long as Minji pinches her nipple a little harder. “A-Ah!”

“Hmm, I promise I’ll touch you all you want tomorrow.”

The promise was a dangerous knowing how tired Minji’s been on top with getting home late yet she still aims to uphold it. She already feels herself dozing off and didn’t want Siyeon to know as she’s already been caught the first time in the bathroom. It was just something about hearing the soft sweet sounds that spill from Siyeon along with the sensual, intimate grind of her hips were pulling Minji back to close her eyes. She doesn’t though and wills them to be open no matter how badly she wanted to other wise and continued to touch Siyeon. She gropes her boob a little rougher, enough to cause Siyeon gasp as she takes this time to suddenly push her thigh harder against her center. She can her wetness already seeping through the thin material of her shorts and coat a light sheen of her slick on her thigh, smelling just a hint of her arousal.

Siyeon shivers hard and lets herself get lost into the fluttery feelings that tugged at her. She started to grind harder than before and much slower to enjoy the lazy drag of pressure on her clit. It was killing her at the same time to go so slow but Siyeon still moans softly nonetheless while moving. Despite her slow movements, it still brought her closer to the relief she so desperately needs right now. She inhales sharply at a harder push against her center, hearing how it released a naughty squelch from her wetness covering all over her pussy. Siyeon feels her face heat up impossibly more than before as she quickly hides her face against Minji’s neck while letting out a shaky sigh.

She feels herself getting closer and Minji senses it too. She continues to touch her boobs now pulling the nub harder than before and knowing that the flesh under hand must be absolutely red. The air becomes hotter between them with Siyeon’s breathing becoming uneven and Minji trying to focus through the haze. Just like that, there’s a quick snap of her hips against her thighs that brings Minji closer to her, teeth nipping at her neck with a whimper. Siyeon’s whines grow louder while chasing after her release, feeling herself get closer and her skin coming alive with zaps of pleasure. Her neediness tightens with her hold on Minji’s shirt before she’s pressing her face closer into her neck and her legs tremble with the effort of knowing how close she was.

“Minji!” She cries out weakly. “I’m… I-I’m so c-close.”

She couldn’t even get her words out and Minji makes sure to shush her gently, pinching her nipple harder than before as she roughly grinds forward against her, Siyeon failing to cover the next loud moan.

“Go ahead, puppy,” Minji whispers encouragingly.

“Come all over her.”

And she does just as she reaches her breaking point. Siyeon lets out a throaty weak moan, hips canting forward in uneven movements as she comes in her underwear and on Minji’s thighs. She’s sure she’s made of a bigger mess now compared to before, but all of that didn’t mattered as Siyeon founds herself in waves of pure ecstasy. She loses herself while biting her lip painfully hard and squeezing her eyes shut, a whiny moan spilling into the air as she shudder hard against Minji. She keeps her thigh between her legs as she grinds the last few times with a quick shiver and shaky exhale before relaxing into Minji’s hold.

They stay like that for a moment, letting Siyeon catch her breath while Minji slides her hand to her back to rub soothing circles. She hums quietly once she gives Siyeon sometime and lightly scratches her back, hearing her whine.

“You did good my love,” Minji whispers into the night. “Was that okay for you?”

“Y-Yeah, of course it was.” Siyeon says shyly against her neck and Minji only smiles.

Siyeon pulls way slowly, her eyes adjusting to the low lighting of the room before meeting Minji’s gaze. She blushes again at feeling just how sticky her center was and the same could be said for Minji’s leg. She retracts her legs a bit, still sensitive that she had to move slowly.

“It was perfect as always.” Siyeon says softly.

“You wouldn’t have wanted more?” Minji teases her and Siyeon stills for a second.

“I-I mean, I did want more,” She pauses while averting her eyes. “But that was enough.”

“Don’t worry, baby,” Minji assures her while sitting up slowly as well. She leans in to place a brief kiss on her cheek before tucking her face away in her blue hair. She knew it was mostly her fault she couldn’t satisfy Siyeon to the fullest and that dragged a small feeling of guilt behind her, but she ignored it for now and focused on her girlfriend. Minji moves back to gaze deeply into her eyes with a small smile and seeing Siyeon soften under her eyes.

“I’ll take care of you next time.”

//

Okay, perhaps she was going to be busier than she thought.

Minji swiftly moved around behind the counter preparing the many drinks and food that’s been ordered, thankful for the large apron covering her white dress shirt. She carefully placed everything on a tray, setting the napkins and drinks along with it before sliding it carefully to the side. She looks up to see her coworker tapping the last of her current order that seems to be a much bigger load than the one she just handled. They made eye contact and she saw her eyes widen with a smile while Minji took a second to catch her breath.

“There you go, Bora.” Minji says as she takes the tray away.

“Just in time,” Bora winks at her before giving the customer their order.

Minji turns back around with a sigh and adjusting her tie, getting ready to continue through her shift and try to make it to the end of the day. She had expected this anyways, but the fact that her boss just _had_ to include a new special so soon was honestly annoying for them. They already had a small staff and with a newbie to train it was bound to get chaotic in the shop. Still, Minji tried her best to power through and kept her cool, positive exterior knowing if they had one person feeling stressed then the rest will too. She heard someone order another one of their special holiday drinks and could only silently groan, feeling the oncoming headache become stronger and knowing it’ll be another hard day at work.

She couldn’t wait to get home.

Eventually, the atmosphere began to die down with the number of customers and soon Minji could hear the soft music playing throughout the establishment. There were some students completing the last of their homework and one group quietly chatting away now into the late afternoon as traffic outside has eased up. Minji takes this time to prepare her own small drink of coffee before she heads to the break room, knowing she’ll need this caffeine if she wanted to survive the rest of the day. She turns around with her cup in hand and her lunch in the other, walking to the back of the place where another coworker covered the register. She pushes open the door to the small break room and sees someone already sitting at one of the tables while scrolling away on their phone.

“Finally,” Bora says and lowering her phone. “Getting the first breather of the day.”

“Tell me about it.” Minji says before chuckling and placing her stuff down.

“If you stayed out there any longer, I’m sure you would have passed out.”

“I have plenty energy to spare.”

“Maybe a bit too much.”

Minji shakes her head and takes a slow sip from her coffee before directing her attention towards Bora.

“How’ve you been?”

Bora was one of the few people she considered her friend after Handong. They’ve been working together in the pastry shop, The Wonderland, practically since forever as it’s been a good while. They trained around the same time and Minji was the first to talk to Bora with her natural welcoming personality mixing with Bora’s own mischievous one, the pair hit it off instantly. They’ve hung out together many times outside of work and Minji was happy to have a friend like hers since now there were at a point in their relationship where they can be comfortable with each other. It was also a bonus that Minji found out pretty early on that they had the same preference.

“Work and dance class,” Bora flips her hand to the side. “As per usual.”

“Any upcoming performances?” Minji further questioned while unboxing her now steamy lunch.

“Well, for me yeah, there’s a dancing competition for solo acts and I’ll be one of them.”

“Really?” Her eyes widened and saw the sheepish grin of Bora’s face. “That’s awesome! I’m proud of you, when is it?”

“Hmm, not too long from now but I’ll give you a hint.”

Bora leans over the table to get a little closer and Minji does the same, as if anyone else were going to hear them anyways.

“It’ll involve a hair change.”

Minji can hear the excitement in Bora’s voice as they pulled away.

“You’ll be too powerful…” She teases, seeing Bora flip her hair.

“Just a little bit.”

“Wow,” Minji says slowly. “In all seriousness though, I’m proud of you and how far you’ve came with dancing.”

“Oh, stop it,” Bora mumbles shyly but still thanks Minji anyways. “What about you? Anything new?”

Minji hums at hearing that and still keeps her smile but there’s a hidden tiredness to it, a sort of melancholic feel to the air at how she relaxes against her chair.

“Extra hours means less sleep and seeing less of Siyeon…” Minji says hesitantly while trying to keep her positivity. “So, it’s been a just a little bit stressful.”

It was true, Minji hasn’t exactly had the time to talk with Siyeon as much as she usually does. They haven’t been able to binge another one of Siyeon’s favorite movies that gives Minji more of an excuse to cuddle with her. It was already difficult with them working at different places and granted they did have plenty of time, but now it’s near to none with Minji coming home at practically 4 a.m. and finding Siyeon already asleep. She felt guilty at knowing sometimes Siyeon would wait for her like a few nights ago, also blaming her nice personality for being picked and not being able to disagree. Here she was now and there was very little that could be done anyway so Minji sucked it up and continued on with her work, just trying her best to go through this rough period of time.

“Ah, I figured. I’m sorry to hear that, Minji.” Bora said softly and giving her a sympathetic smile.

Minji hums while tracing her cup of coffee. “It’s okay Bora, I couldn’t let you always close up the store anyways.”

“It would have been fine, Minji,” Bora waves her off with a raised eyebrow. “You calling me weak?”

“Far from it.” Minji says with a laugh.

“But you shouldn’t have taken all of the responsibility at the same time.”

“Ah, you know how boss trusts me especially, it was the least I could do.”

“And what? Clog up your body with an unnatural amount of caffeine?”

Minji scoffs lightly at that, but also sees Bora point in all of this. Her eyes fall down to the cup of coffee that’s still in her hands and nearly emptying, remembering those words echoing in her head. She sighs softly and lifts her head back up to look back at Bora, seeing her arms crossed seriously.

She hates when Bora is right.

“Alright, I get it,” Minji mumbles before tilting her head. “What’s your plan then? Kicking me out the store early?”

“Exactly.”

Minji’s eyes widened and saw the grin spreading on Bora’s face as she quickly stood up. She flinches at hearing the scraping noise of her chair and saw Bora walking towards her.

“You need to have some fun and _I_ ,” Bora puts extra emphasis on her words while placing a hand on her chest. “Am the perfect person for the job.”

“Bora, what are you-”

“Come on, we’re going out for a bit,” Bora continues and grabbing Minji’s wrist. Next thing she knows, she’s pulled up to her feet with a yelp and has a very determined Bora trying to drag her out of the store.

“ _Bora_ ,” Minji hisses and feeling a rise of panic compared to the excitement from the other woman. “We can’t just leave the place unintended?!”

“Don’t worry, Yoohyeon can cover for us.”

“But-”

“None of that,” Bora whips back around to Minji and points a finger into her chest. “We’re going out for drinks and perhaps… something more after.”

A million thoughts races through Minji’s mind, too many outcomes and possibilities with how wrong all of this could turn out for both of them. She could lose her job here, she loses her trust with her boss, then she’ll have to go job hunting and the list is endless. However, at the same time, a very dark secret side of Minji doesn’t fight against the idea and welcomes Bora’s insistence eagerly. She deserves to have some fun and time to relax before heading home and surprising Siyeon early because after all, she could easily get away with it.

She’s the one that checks the camera footage anyways.

Minji’s silence is enough to make Bora’s smile again, seeing the smirk slowly forming on her face as a glint of mischief shines in Minji’s eyes. She takes her phone off the table with the hand that wasn’t held by Bora and nods her head.

“I’m sure Yoohyeon can do a _fantastic_ job.”

//

A series of events takes place as soon as Minji sneaks out with Bora.

First, of course they had to gather their stuff and it wasn’t hard to convince Yoohyeon anyways, especially with Bora’s persuasion. When they get to her car, Bora assures Minji that she’ll be the one to close up the store tonight after their spontaneous hang out. As much as Minji could have tried to convince Bora, she knew she was indeed very stubborn and wouldn’t budge one bit so instead she just held her tongue. They arrived to one of the bars they always frequented and had a few drinks, not too many for Minji, but just enough for her to let loose and settle into her signature laughing rounds.

Then the second event was a wild one. After spending some time at the bar, Bora then suggested on another location that had Minji raising an eyebrow. It was a salon place and Minji didn’t know that until they arrived at the destination since Bora was the one giving her directions. She had given her an incredulous look as if saying _‘are you serious?’_ when, in fact, she was very serious. Minji had watched the whole process from the side as Bora’s support system, watching as she went through the process of bleaching and dyeing her hair a deadly sandy blonde color that even had Minji impressed. She had complimented her plenty saying how the color suited her and it’d be perfect for her performance, however, what she _wasn’t_ expecting to end up in the same position as her.

“Bora are you insane…”

“Where’s the fun if I wasn’t.”

“Noted.”

The hairdresser had said how her hair was pretty anyways, but it needed… a flare. Minji had taken a few strands of her now fading silver hair with a sliver of pink that she’s grown used to and if she were being honest, it had gotten boring now. So, with a deep breath and seeing Bora send her a thumbs up through the mirror, she agreed to the same process. She’d always been a confident person anyways, but _damn_ was seeing herself with blonde hair again always shocked her and the same could be said from hearing Bora’s squeal. They vanished back into the evening purple like sky after paying and thanking the hairdresser where Minji began the journey of dropping Bora back off to the store and then making her way home after.

“Bora… You’re quite the character,” Minji starts with a chuckle once she parks outside. “Anyone who’d have you would be in for a ride.”

“I’m sure the same can be said for you later.” Bora says with a wink and causing Minji to blush slightly at the innuendo.

“Seriously, you’re crazy.”

“Oh, come on,” Bora drawls out while leaning over and taking some of Minji’s now blonde hair in her hand. “We had drinks, we dyed our hair, we ate food, I think today was pretty much a success thanks to me.”

“You’re not wrong at the same time and I hate it,” Minji shakes her head with another laugh and seeing how her blonde hair shines under the evening glow. “Maybe there are benefits with listening to you.”

“Exactly, it’s okay to be bad sometimes.”

“Right…”

“Enough about me and back to the topic of _you_ , Kim Minji,” Bora says sternly and leaning away. “You have a beautiful girlfriend at home to surprise.”

This time, Minji doesn’t fight the rising heat that spreads across her face and hearing Bora laugh knowingly at her. She opens the passenger side door and steps out where Minji grumbles under her breath while lowering the window. Bora peeks her head inside her car one last time with her smirk still ever so present and knowing she wasn’t going to hear the end of it tomorrow.

“Let me know how it goes, Minji.”

Then she was left in the soft silence of her car with the music still playing as Bora closed the door. Minji sighs to herself, mostly at the ending of what everything has led to and also, she could only hope Bora doesn’t break anything (but she also knows she can trust her). She takes a moment for herself to focus on her surroundings, catching her reflection through the rear view mirror. Her hair was very blonde now, she secretly thanks Bora but she wouldn’t voice it out loud, and it wasn’t that big of a difference from her previous hair color, yet it was enough to definitely grab people’s attention. She runs a hand through her hair and tousles it to the side, making it look a little bit messier, but it was the good kind that held an appeal as her eyes traveled down to her clothes and tie.

 _Damn_ was she looking good.

Minji starts the drive back to her apartment, already feeling the sleepiness return to her body as she drives. Although it wasn’t late into the night, this was usually the time she became tired and without another cup of coffee, Minji was left with fighting a yawn every few minutes. She finds herself back in the familiar elevator she gets on and waiting for it to arrive to her floor, stepping off once the doors open back up again. She strolls forward deep into the hallway and finally land in front of a familiar white door, unlocking it and walking inside to now be greeted with the lights turned on. She smiles at the sight and starts the short process of hanging her belongings and taking off her shoes, hearing footsteps near her and a soft gasp.

“Minji…”

She smiles to herself before turning her head and seeing Siyeon with wide eyes and mouth agape as she takes in her appearance. She had almost forgotten about her blonde hair were it not for Siyeon closing the distance between them and letting her eyes rake all of over her before meeting her eyes once more.

“You’re blonde…” Siyeon says with a hint of a laugh. “And home early- What did you even do today?”

Minji chuckles at the awe look clear on Siyeon’s face before and she leans in for a short kiss.

“Just the usual work stuff,” She says before pulling away and seeing how Siyeon wanted to continue. “It was Bora’s idea to sneak out and all of… this happened.”

Minji still can’t believe she actually went along with Bora’s choices, but here she was now and didn’t hold any regrets. She watches as Siyeon brings a hand up runs her fingers through her freshly dyed hair gently and land down on her shoulder, her eyes coming back up to hold her gaze. She doesn’t have time to look at her long before Siyeon leans in to kiss her this time, slightly surprised at the bold move when her hand bunches up her shirt. Minji melts into her anyways with a content smile and pulls her in closer by her hips, tilting her head as Siyeon deepens the kiss once she feels her tongue. She moans softly at finally being able to kiss her like _this_ , without any rush or worry that she needs to be somewhere and instead enjoys the taste that is Siyeon.

The kiss doesn’t last for long though as Minji is the first to pull away, shocking herself at being so out of breath easily. She tries to steady her already rising heartbeat while Siyeon stares back into her with a deadly gaze that spoke volume. It was mesmerizing at how deeply Minji was sinking in and wanting to keep going, but she also knew they were still in front of the door and her tired body was already beginning to speak to her.

“Hmm, baby,” Minji murmurs slowly and catching how Siyeon was just as breathless. “I’m still in my work clothes.”

“Doesn’t seem to bother me much,” Siyeon muses on while smoothing out her dress shirt. “I think you look a bit too handsome.”

“Too handsome?” Minji replies with a smirk.

Siyeon simply hums to her while nodding her head as her hand trailed down to her tie. Minji watches her the whole time and can sense that she’s thinking right now, planning on her next moves, but instead Siyeon settles on biting her lip softly and feeling her face heat up. It would be an understatement for her to say she didn’t expect Minji to come home early and even less to see the change in her hair that tugged a knowing feeling in her stomach. She had heard the door opened from the kitchen when she was sorting for a snack and was actually alarmed if it was some stranger, only to be met with the jaw dropping sight of Minji. Her blonde hair parted to the side, her coat over her hand and somehow her outfit became much more appealing paired with her black jeans and shoes. She didn’t utter a word at first until Minji was already taking off her shoes that she was able to find her voice that seemed to disappear.

“Yeah…” Siyeon trails off and couldn’t quite focus on the many thoughts that popped up.

“Hmm, that makes me feel good.”

Minji murmurs and if Siyeon wasn’t red enough, she surely was now.

She bites her lip a little harder at hearing Minji’s voice go an octave lower and bringing shiver. She diverts her eyes away while Minji moves closer to only capture her chin in her hand to look back at her. Siyeon felt her eyes widen, stomach lurching forward at the sudden move and seeing Minji smile.

“Why don’t we cuddle for a bit, yeah?”

Of course, Siyeon wasn’t one to refuse the offer so she dumbly nods her head and lets Minji lead them to their room. She had expected her to already pick her up clothes and head towards the bathroom, that’s usually what Minji would do as her ritual of taking relaxing baths. At the same time however, Siyeon wasn’t complaining as it only meant she’ll get to see more of Minji in her outfit that consisted of her white dress shirt and pants, tie placed on top of her nightstand. It made her felt under dressed from her simple outfit of just a black sweater and matching sweats, but she liked the sense of power, it was sort of hard to explain it’s just seeing Minji looking all commanding was doing something to her. They easily slipped under the covers and Siyeon plays a movie for them, Minji lying on her back and keeping an arm around her while her head was on her chest.

Not much goes on anyways besides a few scenes that catches their attention, Minji pointing and laughing at some parts with Siyeon joining her. They were both content to spend time with each other like this without any worries and Siyeon had to secretly thank Bora for pulling her girlfriend away. Siyeon tightens her hold slightly around Minji’s waist while still watching the movie, a comfortable pause falling over them as they paid attention to the current scene.

“Ouch…” Siyeon laughs to herself. “That must have hurt for sure.”

Her response was met with silence as Siyeon waited for Minji’s words. “Did you hear what I said, baby?”

Again, there was no response, causing Siyeon to sit up and just as she was going to speak up again, she held herself back.

Minji had fallen asleep at some point when they stopped their commentary. She smiles at the soft sight of her sleeping figure, lips parted with her steady breathing and still looking cute regardless. Siyeon lets her eyes fall lower from Minji’s face and noticed the collar of her dress shirt that’s unbuttoned and exposing a good amount of her collarbones and chest. She inhales sharply at that, feeling her hormones get the better of her and think about kissing the pale skin there or holding onto Minji desperately as she’s being touched. Just the thought of it was enough for Siyeon to squeeze her legs for a second and feel a hot spike of warmth seep below her stomach. She snaps back to reality when she feels Minji stir slightly and taking a deep breath in as she opens her eyes to meet hers with a sleepy smile.

“Baby…” There was the delicious raspy tone of her voice that made Siyeon bite her lip. “Sorry, I fell asleep for a second there.”

“It’s okay, don’t apologize.” Siyeon quickly hushes her concerns away with her soft tone.

Minji still smiles anyway and adjusts herself on the bed, tugging lightly at the back of Siyeon’s sweater. “Come lay back down.”

Siyeon follows what Minji tells her, but she couldn’t get rid of the familiar feeling that was resurfacing once gain. She licks her lips while nodding her head before laying it down back on Minji’s chest and tangling their legs more than they already are. She knows if they were both wearing shorts Siyeon would have been a goner because just feeling the heat radiating off Minji’s body and soaking into her was enough to send her deeper into arousal. She sighs out and tries to ignore it to the best of her ability knowing that Minji is tired and they’re here to spend some time together. Still, she couldn’t shake off the fact that her leg was on top of Minji and if she moved any closer, they’d be touching a _very_ dangerous area.

“You comfortable there, Siyeon?”

She blinks back to focus at hearing her name and lifting her head to meet Minji’s hooded gaze. She swallows hard for a moment and feeling the blush return to her face, willing her voice to be still.

“Yeah,” Siyeon says while looking off to the side briefly. “The movie is a little boring?”

“Really?” Minji asks, surprised at hearing her words. “You usually always want to see a movie?”

“U-Um, yeah,” Siyeon curses to herself mentally at being caught. “I don’t know this one seems kind of long.”

“Do you want to play another movie?”

“No, baby, you’re tired and you deserve to get some sleep.”

“I’m not that tired now, Siyeon…”

“Really?” Now it was Siyeon’s turn to raise an eyebrow down at Minji. “Aren’t you the one that keeps falling asleep on me?”

“I’m pretty awake now.”

Siyeon has a scolding ready on the tip of her tongue to refute back, yet she pauses at hearing the tone carried in Minji’s voice. She realizes the strong gaze that’s on her and how Minji never blinks or looks away, her alluring eyes pulling her in deeper. The sound also rings in her head, now noticing the way Minji spoke her words airily with a hint of huskiness that left Siyeon swallowing roughly. Despite Minji claiming how wide awake she was her eyes told a different story, a dangerous one with how hooded there were that matches the small smirk on her face. For some reason, Siyeon couldn’t focus for a moment and could only focus on Minji as her body temperature was slowly rising along with the thick tension in the air. She made the mistake of letting her eyes fall lower and to the exposed collarbones she saw earlier only to feel her stomach tighten.

“Ah…” Siyeon says, still at a loss for words. “So, it seems…”

“Hmm, yeah,” Minji hums out and feels her eyes becoming heavier again.

She’s not as oblivious as Siyeon may have thought she was right now. Minji sees Siyeon trying to avoid her eyes while simultaneously raking her eyes over her body. She blames it mostly on her new look but also on them not being as intimate as they usually are with always rushing out the apartment and her arriving home late. Minji hates it while a small side of her likes it because she can feel their desires tainting their minds and driving them closer to lust, more Siyeon now than herself. She feels her own heat rising to the surface as Minji bites her lip for a moment and watching how Siyeon catches the movement before holding her gaze again.

And a thought comes to mind.

“I can prove it to you, Siyeon,” Minji murmurs smoothly and sees the spark of curiosity in her eyes as she licks her lips.

“Sit on my lap, baby girl.”

Siyeon inhaled sharply at hearing those words dared to be spoken and only making her much more aroused than she already was. She doesn’t utter another word and rises up to her knees, briefly making eye contact with Minji before she follows through with her order. She turns back around to face Minji as she places her legs on either side of her of her hips and slowly sinks down onto her lap. She bites her lip when she feels Minji’s thighs under her and turning her attention back on her and seeing as she brought her hands onto her waist before trailing her hands up and down. Siyeon shivers when one of Minji’s hands land on her hips and pulling her forward lightly, not enough to take her breath away but definitely enough to feel her skin buzz stronger.

“You think I don’t know about my puppy being so horny for me?”

And Siyeon whines pitifully, the blush reddening on her face as her shoulders tensed up with a harder shudder. She stares back down at Minji and sees the smirk ever so evident on her face as she tilts her head to the side. All the attention on her was overwhelmingly pleasant that Siyeon couldn’t bear to be seen like this yet Minji watched her nonetheless and almost cooing at how shy she was getting. Her teal/blue hair now darker under the low light of their room as Minji taps on the side of her sweats

“Come here, baby.” She murmurs and Siyeon follows through.

She leans down to Minji until their faces are close and her hands on her shoulders trying not to hold on.

“You like this look a lot, pup?” Minji rasps out to her. “You like when I’m dressed like this and with my new hair?”

“Y-Yes,” Siyeon doesn’t feel the embarrassment from her stutter. “I do a lot.”

“I figured my love; you couldn’t keep your eyes off me.”

“You really surprised me, M-Minji.”

“Hmm, no wonder you kept staring.”

Minji leans in closer for a minute only to kiss the corner of Siyeon’s mouth. She feels her trying to press into her lips but Minji doesn’t let her for long before she pulls away again. The hand that’s still on her hips roughly pulls Siyeon closer, causing her to gasp and Minji to watch the whole time. She sees how Siyeon’s eyes flutter close briefly at the spike of pleasure that made her grind down on Minji as the ache only grows stronger in her tummy. Minji doesn’t give Siyeon much time to recover because she’s also becoming just as impatient as she was and takes her jaw between her fingers. She turns her head back roughly to her with a firm grip, sticking her tongue out to lick a long hot stripe up the corner of her mouth where she had just kissed the spot.

“Now you can see how _awake_ I am now.”

Minji mumbles the last of her words against her skin, feeling Siyeon gasps softly before she’s pulling in by her jaw again for a kiss. Despite the hunger that rising within her, Minji still kisses Siyeon lazily, a slow but steady press of their lips. Siyeon moans into her mouth and now bunching up her dress shirt while pressing her hips down a little harder. Minji of course catches it, letting her hand that’s resting on her hip to easily slip under her sweater and touch her warm skin. Without warning, she scratches down slowly and enough to make Siyeon arch her back, letting her slip her tongue in easily to meet hers. This time, it was Minji who moans at tasting the heat between them and feeling it go straight in between her legs.

They continue kissing like that, slowly becoming more passionate as Minji’s lungs burn for air but she doesn’t care one bit. She tries to focus on biting Siyeon’s lip before tugging it lightly, soothing her tongue over the pink skin as Siyeon groans. However, perhaps Minji had underestimated her abilities because she’s suddenly feeling lightheaded and her movements become lazier. Siyeon doesn’t complain as she continues while tilting her head and capturing Minji’s tongue to suck on it lightly. That earns her a heavy slow moan, one that reverberates in her chest and Siyeon could feel how it tickles her fingers. She presses forward and letting more of her weight fall on Minji as a hand comes up to rest on her neck. Eventually, she loses herself more while biting lightly at Minji’s bottom lip and feeling how she doesn’t reciprocate their next kiss.

Siyeon pulls away for a moment, Minji’s lips just as glossy and swollen as hers. She doesn’t miss how Minji is about to pass out on her, well, more like fall asleep because she could barely keep her eyes open. Siyeon whines at the idea of being left alone, all worked up and needy for a release that only Minji could provide her. She hears Minji murmur something faintly but it’s just a bunch of groans as her grip slackens on Siyeon’s waist and leaving to take matters into her own hands. So, she does, and leans back down now to kiss along the long column of Minji’s next. She could feel how Minji purrs weakly and squeeze her thighs now as Siyeon press hard kisses, keeping the same momentum from their kiss.

She even dares to grind against Minji’s front to relieve some of the painful ache at her center. Siyeon feels how Minji guides her lightly while pulling her back and forth, only causing her to suck on one spot of her neck that leaves Minji moaning lowly. She keeps going while pressing her tongue flat at the base of her neck and dragging it up slowly before biting down lightly to surely leave a bruise behind. Siyeon exhales heavily while scrunching her brows together and feeling her arousal agonizingly spike up, making her hips buck forward hard for a second. When she moves a second time against Minji’s front, she feels how her hold is barely there on her body and it frustrates Siyeon to no end.

“ _Minji_ …” Siyeon whines loudly on her neck and feels Minji hum at her.

“Baby, you’re falling asleep on me…”

“No, I’m not.”

Minji inhales slowly as if she’s just been woken up from a nap and Siyeon pulls away to frown down at her. She sees that Minji was still struggling to keep her eyes open and it only deepens the frown on her face.

“Yes, you are,” Siyeon huffs out lightly while sitting up completely on her lap. “I told you to sleep…”

Siyeon doesn’t wait for Minji’s response and instead starts to get off her lap despite her protest. Now, here she was painfully aware at how ruined her panties already were and in a very aroused state, trying to think of something else wasn’t going to work for her. She hears Minji protesting against her, but she ignores it and instead moves back to the side where was about to lay down until she was stopped by a stern voice.

“Siyeon.”

She stills at the tone, knowing that it was Minji’s dominant tone that she rarely spoke with. She turns her head to see Minji slowly sitting up and moving herself backwards so her back is now leaning onto the bed headboard. She tilts her head back so it’s resting on the board and drags her eyes over to meet Siyeon, the smirk wiped off from her face as she quirks up an eyebrow. It was a deadly sight with the view of Minji’s unbuttoned collar, blonde hair spilling down her shoulders and the column of her neck exposing her sharp jawline. She feels intimidated at the whole display and feeling small under Minji’s eyes not knowing that’s what she wanted.

“Take off everything on the bottom… and sit on my lap…” Minji says her words smoothly and holding a slight edge to her voice.

“ _Now_.”

The command had instantly pulled Siyeon with a shaky sigh. She wasn’t expecting to Minji switch up on her so quickly, shaking off every bit of sleepiness like it never existed in the first place. Siyeon dares to meet her eyes briefly only to feel her breath get caught in her throat at the unmoving gaze that lured her in silently and willing her to finally take off her pants. She gets rid of her underwear in the process and shyly pulls her sweater down to cover herself but stops when she sees Minji raise an eyebrow. Of course… she keeps her hands away from her sweater wordlessly, practically a prey to Minji’s silent commands and Siyeon didn’t have it in her to disobey. Minji spreads her legs enough for Siyeon to sink in between them as hands instantly landed on her bare thighs and causing Siyeon to inhale sharply.

“Spread your legs and start touching yourself,” Minji murmurs easily to her ears. “And don’t stop until I tell you.”

Siyeon swallows hard while nodding her head. “O-Okay.”

“Okay, who?” Minji asks firmly with a low growl, her once loose hold on her thighs tightening. Siyeon gasps and doesn’t fight back the high pitched whine that spills into the air.

“Okay…” She shakily sighs out her words while trying to get her bearings.

“ _Mommy_.”

Minji exhales heavily while closing her eyes for a second and feeling her dominant side grow. She knew she was falling asleep and knew it was her fault for making Siyeon so turned on, but it also frustrated her from her persistence of trying to let her sleep. She was going to prove now that she was fine and Siyeon’s needs always came first for her no matter what, _especially_ now when she came home early and wouldn’t know when she’ll have the time like this. Minji opens her eyes again, feeling a new energy surge through her body and straight to the tips of her fingers where she dug them into the flushed skin under her. She feels how Siyeon arches her back slightly and spreads her legs a bit, shamelessly laying them on top of hers as Siyeon moans softly once.

“That’s a good pup, now, start touching yourself.”

Minji utters that last of her order lowly, whispering right into her ears and feeling how Siyeon shivered. She follows through and hesitantly lowers her hand as Minji waits, feeling her arm dip lower until she finally her a quiet groan. That’s when Siyeon touches herself, only pressing her index and middle finger against her clit and instantly feeling wetness. Her other hand came to rest on top of Minji’s hand that was still on her thigh and held onto her briefly as she rubbed her fingers around slowly and almost moaning again at the sensation. She feel more of her arousal spread on her fingers easily, coating her completely as she keeps the steady pace.

She gasps when a tongue touches her and causing her to rub a bit harder on her clit. Minji had stuck her tongue out and traced the skin of her ear, hot breath hitting her shamelessly before she sucks on it not so gently. Siyeon’s shoulders stiffened, a few strands of her blue hair already falling onto her face at the sudden touch leaving her ear burning bright red. Her legs twitch, threatening to close on her but Minji’s strong hold prevents her from doing so. The one she wasn’t holding onto starts to trail up and down her thigh with little direction, just digging her fingers in here and there with a soft scratch. It was still enough to affect Siyeon when she feels the butterflies intensify in her stomach when Minji goes a little higher into the inside of her thigh.

Except, she returns back to her position and Siyeon doesn’t know if she should be mad or happy about that. She begins to rub her clit faster now, barely much of a change in her pace yet still relieving much of the ache she was experiencing. She sighs through her nose and closes her eyes, laying more of her weight onto Minji, biting her lip when she doesn’t stop teasing her ear. She pulls her legs a bit higher and at this angle she moans softly, rolling her hips forward along with the movement. Her skin began heating up at the pleasure she was feeling and arching her back into Minji. Siyeon could feel her also moving her hips forward and grinding against her ass and for some reason, that earned a louder moan from her.

Minji licks hard up to the tip of Siyeon’s ear one last time, catching onto the moan she released before she pulled away. She still kept her head next to hers, now taking a look down to see how Siyeon was touching her. Her hand was hidden between her supple thighs with the hem of her sweater obscuring her fingers, but Minji could imagine exactly what she was doing right now. She knew Siyeon usually went about gathering some of her wetness on her finger to make it easier for herself, her clit must have been already drenched for her to start away, so she’s been very turned on for a while. Minji groans lowly to herself at the thought, the sound having an effect on Siyeon to rub her clit harder than she intended. She catches a glimpse of her side profile and mentally curses to herself at the sinful sight of Siyeon licking her already wet lips before releasing them, seeing how pink they were.

She takes her hand that wasn’t under Siyeon off her thigh and sliding to the front of her sweater where she pulled up the material. The movement was a bit harsh from her impatience and Minji enjoys the way Siyeon practically leans onto her chest while spreading her legs more. She now sees more of her soft skin expose, her tummy flexing occasionally while still rubbing her clit. Minji pulls her eyes away from the sight at feeling her throat going dry, trying to ignore her own arousal and instead focus on what she wanted to do to Siyeon. She does that while dipping her head down to her neck, still holding some of her sweater up and letting her tongue poke out. She takes her time at first with circling her tongue around one spot on the side of her neck before she grazes her teeth over the skin, letting her canines press down lightly before she’s biting her hard while sucking on the skin at the same time.

“Oh _f-fuck_.” Siyeon doesn’t stop the raunchy moan from filling the air.

Minji growls lowly before she’s sucking on her skin harder. “A good puppy doesn’t curse for mommy.”

Siyeon whimpers at the many sensations wracking her body. She had Minji at her neck marking her beautiful neck up, gripping the front of her sweater hard to expose more of her center, the dominant tone ever so present in her voice as she murmurs her words dangerously. Then she’s releasing a gasp when Minji suddenly rise her legs with hers still on top, leaving them resting against her and completely open. It was a new position, something they’ve never done, but Siyeon welcomes it eagerly while tilting her head back with parted lips. Her hips twitch at one particular rub on her clit that leaves her feeling sensitive while rolling her eyes back.

“I-I’m sorry, mommy,” Siyeon stutters pathetically. “I won’t do it again.”

“Hmm, you better, or else there’ll be punishments and I know my good little puppy wouldn’t want that…”

Minji trails off for a second before suddenly also letting go of Siyeon’s sweater and letting her hand rise up higher. Siyeon holds her breath all the while before she’s inhaling hard when Minji’s hand easily wraps around her neck with a firm hold. This time, she doesn’t fight her body from buking forward against her fingers and with a helpless whine melts into Minji’s arms, the back of her head resting against her broad shoulder.

“Right?”

And the moan she lets out leaves her blushing.

“Yes m-mommy,” Siyeon whimpers softly before biting her lip. “I just want to be good.”

“And you will be, my love,” Minji kisses her neck softly, the complete opposite of her hand on her neck. “We okay so far?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Good girl,” Minji purrs out before giving her a quick squeeze. “Now, finger yourself for mommy.”

Siyeon nods earnestly while biting down hard on her swollen bottom lip. Minji continues to pepper her skin with more kisses as Siyeon slows down to a stop before pressing on the nub one last time. She takes a shaky deep breath in, feeling how drenched her fingers and completely covered in arousal. Her stomach tightens when she lowers her hand further and taking one finger first to her entrance, slowly pushing inside of herself until it’s all the way in. Siyeon strangles out a raspy, guttural moan the reverberates in her chest, almost choking over the sound and ringing painfully around her while curling her finger up for a second. She continues to let out a string of lewd airy moans accompanied with Minji marking her jaw possessively, one of her bites spurring her to finally pull her finger out before pushing it all the way in.

Minji listens the whole time to Siyeon’s noises, the sound of her moans and whines mixed with the clear wetness of her pussy. She pulls away again with a sigh, the lust clouding her vision as she blinked a few times. Siyeon head was still resting on her shoulder with her eyes close and looking down to see her thrusting her fingers just like she asked. It sends a primal feeling through her, more of a hidden instinct, that makes Minji tighten her hold on her neck while watching the whole time. It wasn’t too hard and being careful with her neck, yet it was still enough to take her breath away as she sees Siyeon take her hand off on top of hers and instead grip onto the bedsheets. She swallows at seeing her exposed thigh and giving her an opportunity to squeeze and knead the flesh. Minji does just that before letting her hand trail lower inside of Siyeon’s thigh, brushing against the arm that she was using to finger herself.

She knew she was teasing herself first while going faster. Minji knew that one finger wasn’t enough for Siyeon, but she still went ahead and used it to tease herself, knowing damn _well_ how much Minji would do it to her. The thought of it made Minji groan to herself quietly and with lips near Siyeon’s ear, she heard it even louder than it actually was. It encourages her further to go faster and harder, curling her fingers just right to rub against her walls and leaving her breathless. At the same time, she moves her hips more often against her hand and it only causes her ass to grind back onto Minji’s front who still choking her. The feeling was delectable straight to her core that Siyeon strangled out a moan, falling deeper into all the pleasure she was feeling.

Then, she feels the hold on her neck loosen but never leaving as Minji held her in place. Her own breathing had begun to grow unsteady just from listening and watching Siyeon, all of it taking an effect on her body. Her skin was buzzing with the same arousal, much stronger now as Minji doesn’t hold herself back from grinding onto Siyeon’s plump ass. The relief wasn’t much and barely doing anything for Minji, yet just doing the action was enough to leave her dizzy and buck her hips harder, making Siyeon push her finger into herself. She moans at the feeling and Minji feels herself growing impatient, licking her lips as the hand that was still lying on her thigh slid down without a hitch to Siyeon’s.

“Come on, baby,” Minji says smoothly into the air. “I’ll need you to hurry up.”

“A-Ah.” Siyeon tries to stifle a moan as she nods her head against her shoulder.

However, what Siyeon wasn’t also expecting was for Siyeon to slip her hand under hers that left her body buckling for a second. Warm fingers touched the hot flesh, arousal slipping easily between them as Minji presses her fingers firmly against her clit. Siyeon is left whining loudly, arching her back much more than any other time and hearing Minji moan with her. She was relentless at the same time, not giving Siyeon anytime to breathe as she picks up a quick pace of rubbing tight circles on her clit. It only causes Siyeon to finger herself faster, easily slipping in and out of herself while Minji didn’t stop. Her legs tightens around Minji’s own before she’s spreading them shamelessly and trying to grind onto her hand. She felt herself getting dangerously closer and knew just what she had to do next now.

Her moan was unlike any other.

Siyeon was able to stop herself from cursing, but not the loud noises of her moans when she slips a second finger into herself. She feels the stretch and although it wasn’t much it left her body a shuddering mess of twitches and grinding hips as she chased after the pleasure helplessly. She was hot and soaking wet all over her fingers, feeling how she clenched around her fingers when she curled them. She gasps out a groan at pulling her fingers out before pushing them back in and repeating the motion. Siyeon follows the same brutally fast pace of Minji rubbing her clit, angling her hips to take herself deeply. She lifts her head back out once she feels like she’s running out of breath and looks down to see their conjoined hands, seeing the muscles twitch on the surface of Minji’s hands as her wrists continues to do the work. The sight was unholy and of course, so were the obscene wet sounds coming from her pussy.

Minji doesn’t stop her hand for a second and neither the grinding on Siyeon’s ass. She knows with her doing this it causes Siyeon to thrust her fingers in herself harder and that’s exactly what she wanted. She could hear how her breathing grew shallower and showing the tell tall signs that she was going closer. Instead, Minji took this time to choke Siyeon again, making her strangle out a raspy groan and feeling hips buck against her hand. She was already having a hard time focusing as well with feeling the overwhelming heat coming from Siyeon’s center along with the clear smell of her arousal reaching her. It pulled her into a trance that made Minji let out a low growl as she rubbed her fingers even faster, pushing her hips harder and making Siyeon take all of her fingers inside.

She chokes over a moan and couldn’t help but let her hand fly up to hold on Minji wrist. It wasn’t to pull her away or anything like that, oh no it was nothing like that, instead she wanted to hold onto her and _feel_ how Minji was choking her. Her hips started to move faster along with Minji, feeling more of how she was grinding back on her and keeping that same firm hold on her. The same familiar pressure rises in her stomach deadly as Siyeon curls her fingers more often and Minji keep rubbing over her sensitive clit. They were hitting all the right spots for Siyeon and leaving her moaning chasing mess that desperately needed release when the pressure was reaching higher. Siyeon moans loudly at one thrust of her fingers and feeling herself get impossibly closer and her grip of Minji’s wrist tightens, squeezing around her fingers as her movements become sloppier and sloppier and-

“ _Stop_.”

Siyeon doesn’t react at first and still tries to finger herself until a strong hand holds her still. All too quickly, the consistent touch on her clit was gone and now on her wrist, holding her still with her fingers halfway. Then Siyeon is shaking pathetically in Minji’s arms, almost embarrassingly so but she doesn’t have the chance to ponder on it any longer until a voice snaps her out of it.

“I said stop, Siyeon, didn’t I?”

Again, another rhetorical question because _yes_ Minji indeed said so. Siyeon lets out a very quiet whine but it doesn’t go unheard as Minji pulls her hand away, slipping her fingers out easily. She shivers at the sensation and tries to blink the cloud of lust obscuring her thoughts.

“Y-Yes…” Siyeon swallows hard while releasing a shaky sigh. “You did…”

“Good,” Minji murmurs before she lets go of her wrist. “But not good enough.”

“Minji…”

“Turn around and face me, pup.”

Siyeon feels her stomach lurch at the idea of Minji being able to watch her now. It doesn’t last long though, she knows that she’s growing impatient and her own was on thin ice, so Siyeon get up on shaky knees without another thought. She turns carefully and very painfully aware of how wet she was and reaching onto the inside of her thighs. She settles back onto Minji’s lap and sits back down on her now before finally bringing her eyes up and _god_ was she in for a treat. The sharp gaze Minji held was hypnotizing and awfully intimidating with how dark her eyes were, lips parted and breathing hard slightly, chest rising and falling with the movement and disheveled blonde hair on display.

She swallows hard at the sight and couldn’t enjoy it for long when she feels fingers return to her clit. Siyeon almost falls forward onto Minji from the sudden contact and having to hold onto her shoulders, gripping onto her now wrinkling white dress shirt. She doesn’t fight herself from going after her fingers to grind against them only to gasp when it causes them to slip inside her easily. Two fingers fill her up to the brim, a little thicker than her own and giving her a bit of a stretch that left her tongue poking past her lips a bit. The pleasure was almost overwhelming now and Siyeon doesn’t know how much longer she can handle it because next thing she knows, lips return back to her neck and sucking her skin without any warnings.

Siyeon moans loudly while throwing her head back at every sensation that was hitting her. She was now practically bouncing on Minji’s lap, taking in her fingers harder and faster as they kept reaching the right spot. She squeezes around her fingers briefly, but it was enough to bring a rather loud groan from Minji who only gives her a hard thrust to rock her body. She feels the vibration of the noise against her neck as Minji sucks on a spot now with the intention of leaving a very prominent bruise. Then, her thighs are trembling with the effort of keeping herself up as a moan leaves Siyeon and holding onto Minji’s shoulders harder than before, her hips growing unsteady and sloppy while feeling the pressure become unbearable, dangerously intensifying the heat in her tummy as Minji pulls away right in time.

“Min- _Minji_ ,” Siyeon calls out and almost choking over her words like the hand around her throat. “I-I’m so _close_ , please, please-”

“Beg for me the right way, baby.” Minji urges her sternly in a husky tone.

It takes all of Siyeon’s strength to not whine and try again, feeling herself get even closer as Minji only goes faster.

“ _Mommy_ , please let me come, _please_.”

She feels her head being guided back down to Minji and Siyeon opens her eyes. She’s able to focus through her daze and see Minji watching her the while time, a smirk quirking up at the corners of her mouth. She tries to hold her gaze as she curls her fingers just right and only making Siyeon bite her lip in an effort to stifle a moan. Yet, it’s still useless in the end, because the palm of Minji’s hand soon makes contact with her clit and she’s releasing a shaky moan anyways. Minji moves closer until their barely a few inches apart and she could feel her warm breath before she murmurs her last few words to her.

“Come _all_ over my fingers, puppy.”

And it was like on command everything that happened.

Siyeon lets out a weak, high pitched moan that gets caught in her throat. Minji never once let’s go of her and only tightens her hold on her neck that leaves her eyes rolling back with the pleasure that crashes down on her. She shudders hard and grips the shirt under her hands impossibly harder, fingers threatening to dig through the material and into flesh. The rest of her noises are swallowed up and captured by another pair of lips that makes Siyeon whine and lean into Minji more with brows knitted together needily. Her hips continue to move against her hand and feeling the fingers curling, pushing all the way inside to drag out her orgasm as long as possible. Her legs tighten around Minji’s lap at the waves and waves of ecstasy that hits her and making her shiver a second. Siyeon bites down hard on her lip once she feels herself growing sensitive, hearing Minji moan from the sensation and only push her fingers in deeper.

She pulls away, absolutely breathless and finding Minji wrist to keep her hold around her neck there. Siyeon shakily tries to gather herself while blearily staring back and Minji, eventually feeling her slowly pull her fingers out. It causes Siyeon to bite on her lip at the small spikes of pleasure it was still able to send until she sits back onto her lap. Her whole body felt it was on fire, some of her sweat making her sweater stick to her form and feeling the occasional trembles run through her. There was a pause for a moment where there were both practically panting and Minji took this time to rake her eyes all over Siyeon’s body.

The first thing she noticed about her was how plump her lips were, even more so than usual from all their kissing and biting. Then was the blissful half lidded look on Siyeon face with a few strands of her dark blue hair sticking out, the sight calling Minji to kiss her again. She lets her eyes fall lower and taking in the quick rise and fall of her chest, fair thighs relaxing over hers and giving her squeeze whenever from her post orgasm. She could only imagine how pink Siyeon’s pussy was and the thought of it causes Minji to groan quietly to herself as she remembers to pull her hands up from under her. She holds her cum soaked fingers between them, her grip on Siyeon’s neck still loose but never leaving as she sees the dark look return to her eyes. She sees Siyeon lick her lips knowing well what she was going to do next and Minji didn’t wait another second.

“Suck my fingers clean, baby,” Minji murmurs and making brief eye contact with Siyeon. “And don’t miss a spot.”

Siyeon hums, the noise close to a whine, as she nods her head against Minji’s other hand with her fingers presented to her. She closes her eyes without a second thought and opens her mouth, tongue sticking out and brows knitted together while letting out one last whine. Minji curses to herself silently at how raunchy the whole display was and causing the ache to pulse stronger in between her legs, but she focuses on bringing her fingers closer instead. Finally, she lets two of her fingers easily slip in Siyeon’s mouth and feeling her instantly moan at her own taste. Maybe it was something with the idea of fingers or maybe because it was just Minji that Siyeon enjoyed it even more, holding onto Minji’s other wrist as she began to suck lightly.

Minji herself had to bite her lip the whole time watching and feeling how Siyeon continued. She tongue lied right under her fingers, licking all around them slowly at first and filling her senses with the taste of herself. Minji could feel how hot and wet Siyeon’s mouth was around her fingers and it only spurred her on to push her fingers deeper. Siyeon immediately moan softly and tightened her hold on her wrist, still choking her while sucking her fingers. A few lewd noises of her sucking and licking her fingers filled the air as she went faster, Minji watching Siyeon start to bob her head a bit. She separated her fingers in a scissor lick motion and making Siyeon’s tongue slide between them, seeing her open her eyes and gaze deeply into her. Minji finally started to pull her fingers away with a shaky sigh only to rub them over her lips, coating them with a mixture of her saliva and cum.

“That’s a good girl…” Minji couldn’t help but mumble. “ _My_ good girl…”

“Minji…” Siyeon breathes out in a small moan.

She finally let’s go of Siyeon’s throat but keeps her hand down now to lay on the side of her neck, her thumb tracing of the slightly red skin.

“Are you okay?” Minji asks softly while looking her over. “Was everything okay with you?”

Siyeon smiles gently to her while nodding her head. “Everything was perfect, I loved it as always.”

“Good, I just wanted to make sure.”

“It’s okay,” Siyeon says before leaning in for a chaste kiss. “You know I’d always say the word if anything.”

“Hmm, yeah I know.”

Minji murmurs the rest of her words as Siyeon pulls her in for another brief kiss. She moans quietly at tasting all of Siyeon on her lips and tongue, her arms snaking around her waist and pulling her closer before she pulls way. She can see the lust still lingering in her eyes and Minji has an idea for before ending the night so early now.

“You did really good, puppy.” Minji says with a smile, seeing Siyeon face redden once again.

“T-Thank you… I really wanted to be good.”

“And you were, baby,” Minji muses on. “You’re always so good for me.”

“Mommy…” Siyeon couldn’t help but moan out the name slowly. It also ignited the fire that had calmed down in Minji’s chest as she took a deep breath in.

“I think my puppy deserves one last treat that I know she’ll love.” Minji says once before tapping Siyeon’s hips.

“Take off everything else and get on your hands and knees, baby.”

Siyeon follows Minji’s instructions with her help, hearing her whistle lowly once she’s naked. She blushes and gets into position on the bed while waiting anxiously. She has a strong feeling knowing where this was going but still couldn’t look behind herself to confirm her thoughts. Finally, she hears Minji near her again to put on her dark blue collar again that she’s always loved, Minji making sure to caress her head. All the attention was already becoming overwhelming for Siyeon and causing her to bite her lip when Minji clips her leash on after. She waits for her a bit longer, hearing the faint noise of her shuffling before the bed dips around behind her. Minji picks the leash back up in her hand and Siyeon couldn’t help but freeze when she feel also feels something hard rub her clit, the familiar heat returning to her tummy as Minji chuckles lightly behind her.

“My, my…” Minji says smoothly as her other hand slid to her bare waist for a moment. “Don’t you look so pretty bent over in front of me, Siyeon.”

She feels her face burn at those words and decides to focus on the soothing touch on her waist. “Y-Yes, mommy.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Siyeon feels Minji bend over slightly to place a brief kiss on her shoulder, staying there for a moment.

“How are we, baby?”

“Good,” Siyeon practically whispers out before biting her lip. “Keep going… please.”

“Okay, baby, anything for you.” And with that Minji is leans back to her knees.

She’s still wearing the outfit Siyeon was in love it, having heard her whisper to keep it on when she was rummaging in their closet, and now was wearing the strap over her jeans. The hand that’s on Siyeon’s waist goes to grab the strap she’s wearing; the same one she’s used on Siyeon plenty of times. Minji strokes herself slowly and spreading more of the lube that’s already on it before grabbing the strap firmly. She takes her time for a minute to enjoy Siyeon on her hands and knees right now, face hidden away and back arching slightly to get more of her touch. She starts to tease Siyeon first by rubbing her clit again and gently sliding back to her entrance, pulling a nice, sweet moan from her.

“Baby, you made a bit of a mess on my pants,” Minji smirks before squeezing her waist. “You couldn’t help but drip on me, could you?”

“Hmm, you were just so g-good,” Siyeon replies while glancing over her shoulder. “You made me really w-wet.”

Minji hums as her mind wanders back to some of the stains Siyeon left behind on her black jeans. It was arousing for her to know just how much Siyeon wanted her, but it also gave her an opportunity now to distract her. She subtly wraps the leash around her hand a bit tighter and trying to not to pull that Siyeon senses her movements. She adjusts herself closer, heart pounding in her chest with anticipation and as she finally makes her next moves after. Minji lines herself up carefully and pushes into Siyeon slowly, pulling the leash back and causing her head to fall back with a gasp as she easily slips her entire length into her. Siyeon lets out a throaty moan with her eyes rolling back from the pleasure of Minji deliciously filling her up to the brim mixed with the pressure from the collar she’s wearing.

“That’s what I fucking thought.”

Minji growls lowly, confidence dripping off her voice and her smirk never leaving as she sinks more of the strap into Siyeon. She whines helplessly with a moan and grabbing handful of the sheets when Minji’s thighs touch her own. Siyeon was still left with aftershocks of her previous orgasm that had her sensitivity higher than before and sending a shiver down her spine. Minji holds her up by the leash while moving her hips back slowly until she’s out of Siyeon before thrusting all the way in. Siyeon moaned again, much louder the first time at how deeply Minji sunk into her, squeezing around her and trying to adjust to the pleasure. The collar around her neck took her breath away, literally, and causing her to already start breathing unevenly as Minji does the same movement again.

Minji watched her the whole time while keeping a rather slow pace for now. She couldn’t see Siyeon’s face, but she could only imagine the look of pure ecstasy on her face that was usually her biting her lip and her eyes fluttering close with her thrusts. Every time she moved forward, her freshly dyed blonde hair came into view and down her shoulders with her movements, not slowing down the slightest at any point. One of Minji’s hands found their way to Siyeon’s hips and held her tightly with her fingers digging into her skin and hearing more of her moans. She had to take a deep breath to steady herself at how impossibly turned on she was and focused on Siyeon’s shoulders before suddenly thrusting forward hard.

That pulled a deadly moan from Siyeon who melts at the touch and feels her hands go weak. She arches her back again, head lolling to the side as she gasped out for air. Minji inhaled sharply at hearing how wet Siyeon was every time she pushed the strap back in, the filthy sounds filling the air and ringing in her ears. She loosens her hold on the leash and lets Siyeon relax a little but picking up the pace instead. Her strokes become deeper too, making sure to rub against Siyeon’s walls just the right way that had her whining for more and pushing right back into her. Minji couldn’t help but groan at seeing how desperate she was once again and let her instincts take over, raising her hand that was on holding onto her hips into the air before coming back to land a smack.

Siyeon cries out with a loud raspy moan at the sudden smack on her ass. “F-Fuck! Just like t-that, mommy.”

“You fucking like that don’t you, Siyeon?” Minji husks out heavily, her hand smoothing over her ass. “Didn’t know my puppy was so naughty.”

Siyeon whines at hearing those words, both at the pet name and hearing Minji curse. It sent another stronger wave of pleasure through her that almost had her hands completely give out on her. Before she could think anything else, another slap lands on her, this one _harder_ and definitely leaving a mark on her reddening skin. She gasps again and whimpers softly with how the pain mixes with the pleasure so well, feeling how Minji smoothed her hand over the skin that was already beginning to burn. Her body is being ruined with so many sensations at once that Siyeon didn’t know which ones to focus on, the cooing soft words from Minji, the way she continued to caress her or how it was the complete opposite from how rough she was being fucked.

Minji breathes out shakily with how hot her own body is and already buzzing with a small form of relief. She was getting off at the same time just by fucking Siyeon and touching her all she wanted while hearing all the noises she was making. It made her feel proud and possessive of her, a more primal feeling taking over her instantly when her eyes focused back on the view in front of her. She saw perfect Siyeon hips were and constantly grinding back onto her to take more of the strap, her head tilting to the side for a minute to see a pink tongue lick those lips, skin glistening under the soft light of there bedroom where she can already see a light sheen of sweat. All of it only urged Minji on, removing her hand from her ass and without a second thought placing it high onto Siyeon’s back to push her down.

Her arms give out a second later just from the touch as she lets out a loud moan. From this angle Siyeon could feel more of Minji entering her and it was dangerously bringing her closer in no time. She spreads her legs a bit and bites her lip as Minji only goes faster and harder, her ass bouncing back from her rough movements. The hand remains on her back and Siyeon breathes in hard at the delightful pull from the leash choking her, enough to leave her breathing a bit hard. She loved it on rare times when Minji would be rough with her like this while also praising her, the switch between her words and actions filling Siyeon with bliss and only wanting more. She lets her eyes fall shut and loses herself in the pleasure while holding onto the bed awfully tight.

Minji could already sense Siyeon was getting close and wanted nothing more than to make a mess of her again. The material of the leash burned into her hand from how tightly she was holding it and only thrusting into Siyeon harder. She takes slow deep strokes, barely pulling away and leaving any space between them before Minji and is filling Siyeon just _right_. She moans softly along with Siyeon’s loud one, the lust clouding her mind and making her dizzy at the increased volume. She scratches her nails up Siyeon’s back from it still being there, pulling a whine that soon turned into a moan when she nears her hips again and takes her hand up to smack her hard again. Her plump ass becomes redder than before and the sight was delirious to Minji’s eyes while Siyeon falls harder into the abyss of pleasure surrounding her. She shivers hard while pushing back into Minji harder than before, helplessly scrunching up the sheets more as she gasps.

“ _Minji_ ,” Siyeon chokes out pathetically. “M-Minji, _please_ , I’m so close- I’m going to c-come.”

“Siyeon… come on my love…” Minji warns her lowly while grabbing her ass hard.

She bites her lip at the new touch as a high pitched whine fills the air. “ _Fuck_ , please don’t stop at all, _please_.”

“Hmm,” Minji leans over her body and letting go of the leash now as she pushes all the way in.

“Be a good puppy and come for me then, Siyeon.”

And all she could do was whimper under her.

She could feel Minji’s shirt tickling her back and the heat radiating off her body already from how close they were now. Siyeon arches her back needily and trying to feel more of her at the new angle that was reaching her so deeply now. Her skin was heating up too much now as her stomach tightened again at a strong pulse to her center and feeling her wetness reaching to her thighs more. Her face is hidden away in the bed, but Minji doesn’t let it last for long as she tugs her leash to the side. Siyeon moans out shakily and now feeling Minji’s breath hit her ears, being able to now her hear raspy groans and sighs while thrusting into her. Just hearing her was enough to affect Siyeon more than she already was, her body stiffening as she tries to hold onto the bed, one of her hands finding Minji’s near hers. She lets her body move forward along with her movements, squeezing around the strap more often now, her breathing becoming shakier along with the trembling in her legs, pushing her hips back harder now with a loud moan.

“ _Minji_!” Siyeon cries out before she’s hit hard with release and her eyes are rolling back once again.

“O-Oh, _fuck_ …”

Her body had a mine of its own as it chased after the addicting feeling and trying to take as much of Minji as she can. Minji had also thrusted hard into her, pushing her into the bed as she hits _just_ the right spot that had Siyeon groaning weakly. Siyeon breathes out a strangled moan that turned into a whine as her orgasm washed over her, stronger than the first time, her nails scratching over Minji’s hand. Despite Minji having a loose hold on the leash it felt like she was still tugging it hard and digging into her skin, but it was just Siyeon burying her face into the sheets with a whine. Her legs trembled more and had a hard time keeping her up yet the it just felt too good having Minji deeply rubbing against her walls, wetness dripping out of her pussy and surely onto the bed. She feels Minji move thrust into her lightly and it only makes Siyeon moan again weakly as the last of her orgasm diminishes.

She’s a panting, tired mess of pleasure and relief now stuck in a haze. Siyeon feels Minji lift herself up so she can pull out slowly, biting her lip at how good it felt despite how sensitive she was. She relaxed into the bed instantly with a shaky sigh and hearing Minji who’s now on her knees taking off the strap. Siyeon is engulfed into a back hug instantly when it’s dropped onto the bed and being pulled close into Minji’s chest.

“You did amazing, my love,” Minji murmurs with a kiss on her bare shoulder. “Always so good, I’m proud of you.”

“T-Thank you, baby.” Her still warm face flushes again and Siyeon has to bite her lip to contain a small smile.

“I wasn’t too rough? You’re okay and all, right? Do you need anything?”

Siyeon giggles at the worrying tone Minji held and the many questions that followed after. “You know I loved everything you did, it was all perfect, Minji.”

“Hmm… I know,” She sucks in a deep breath after. “Just get worried sometimes if you don’t say anything… you know?”

“Of course, you know I’d always let you know no matter what.”

“Good,” Minji taps her waist briefly. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Siyeon frowns slightly at hearing that and even turning her head to try and look over her shoulder. “But you didn’t get anything.”

“Don’t worry about me, it was about you tonight since I promised, remember?”

And she did, from that night she was grinding on Minji’s thigh and didn’t get much relief despite it. However, she could only imagine how frustrated Minji still was from being busy with work to going to sleep frustrated. It wasn’t a very pleasant feeling and Siyeon would definitely know that. She turns around in Minji’s arms, hearing her let out a noise of surprise until she finally faced her and stared back at her with lustful eyes. If seducing Minji would take for her to touch her then so be it and besides, it wouldn’t be that hard for her now anyways. She takes one of Minji’s hands in hers easily and brought it up to cup her own breast while biting her lip to release a soft moan. Siyeon could see how her eyes widened slightly with a small blush before she leaned in close to her while tangling their legs together.

“Hmm,” Siyeon begins with a raspy hum. “So, you don’t need anything, mommy?”

“Baby…” Minji trails off and before she can get another word out, Siyeon is already making her next move.

She captures her lips in a surprisingly heated kiss considering how hard Minji had fucked her twice already. Siyeon swallows up her small moan and instantly slips her tongue in just as the hand her she placed on her chest pinched her nipple. She moaned lowly at the touch and hearing how Minji inhaled sharply and only pinching it harder while trying to get closer. Siyeon could feel some of the heat radiating off her skin and through her shirt when their chest brushed, pulling away from Minji with one last bite to her lip. She puts a bit of space between their faces, but Siyeon could hear how uneven her breathing had gotten and the half lidded look returned in her eyes.

“Now, when you do that…” Minji continues while letting her eyes fall to her lips briefly. “That’s different.”

“So, then let me take care of you for a bit, Minji,” Siyeon suddenly felt a bit shy but kept her confident words. “I want you to feel good too.”

There was pauses where Minji actually considered her words and tries to see the different outcomes to it. Well, there wasn’t much anyways and that’s her natural thought process, but Siyeon already came twice and must have been exhausted. However, while for her she surely had endless energy and didn’t miss the want clearly displayed in her eyes. She bites her lip at finally noticing how _ruined_ her underwear surely was and shirt sticking to her body uncomfortably all throughout the night. Then she notices how absolutely sinful Siyeon looked right now with her collar and leash still on, skin full of bruises and hickies, the flush still evident on her body followed by the hypnotizing gaze she held.

How could she refuse?

“Okay,” Minji murmurs softly with a nod. “Just let me take off my clothes first.”

Siyeon steals one last kiss from her before Minji scoots away and off the bed. She starts to unbutton her shirt until she stops at the second button to glance over at Siyeon and seeing how she was being watched the whole time. She smirks and tilts her head at her from being caught until she uttered her next few words.

“I didn’t say you could just stay there,” She says smoothly and seeing Siyeon’s eyes widen.

“Get on your knees at the end of the bed.”

Siyeon nods dumbly while quickly averting her eyes and following Minji’s instructions. Her face heats up a bit when Minji had stop to talk to her but nonetheless moved forward while getting off the bed as well. She didn’t dare to take a peek at Minji and instead obediently listened to her, sitting down on her knees at the end of the bed while closing her eyes. There was a deafening pause with only the quiet sounds of Minji taking off her clothes and her soft breathing despite how fast her heart was breathing. Finally, the noises stopped from Minji and Siyeon could sense her getting closer, can practically feel the warmth from her skin as she sat down in front of her. She waited until Minji murmured her next words as took the leash back in her hand while the other cupped her cheek.

“Look at me, Siyeon.”

Was she in for a sight.

Siyeon slowly opens her eyes and gazes up, feeling her breath being taken away immediately. Minji was naked now, just like her, and she had her blonde her spilling down her shoulders and reaching to her chest. Her eyes had darkened with a familiar look that was Siyeon swallowing hard for a minute as she brought her shaky hands up to rest of her thighs. She feels how soft they are under her hands and giving her the urge to squeeze them, but she held herself back and was soon snapped out of it with a gasp. Minji pulled on her leash and reminding her the dark collar was still there, spreading her legs a bit and pulling Siyeon closer in between them. She felt like she couldn’t breathe at what she saw and also not knowing how hard Minji was gripping the leash before she exhaled slowly.

“Come on, puppy,” Minji rasps out nicely. “Eat mommy out good now.”

She doesn’t waste a second and simply nods her head as Minji lets go of her cheek and letting her inch closer. Her hands smoothly slid down to the inside of her thighs while nearing closer to her center. Siyeon could see how drenched through she was, glistening slightly under the low lights and how pink she was. She first kissed along the side of her thigh as Minji adjusted herself, so her legs were now resting on her shoulder and giving her easier access. Siyeon sucked on one spot briefly and pulling a soft groan from Minji, a hand coming to rest on the back of her head. She knew that meant that Minji wanted more so as she got closer and closer, her eyes becoming heavier while sticking her tongue out until she finally was met with the taste of her.

They both moaned together, Minji how good the small contact felt and Siyeon at getting to taste her. Minji already tightened her grip slightly on Siyeon’s head and taking some of her blue hair between her fingers. The pleasure was already rising for her from how good it felt, and it seems having watched Siyeon come twice earlier really had a strong effect on her. She pulls on the leash a little harder when Siyeon’s tongue swipes over her clit and making her gasp while tilting her head back. There was still a firm hold around her thighs so it couldn’t clench them close if she wanted to, leaving her to take everything Siyeon was giving her. Minji lets her nails scratch over Siyeon’s scalp with a low groan when a firmer push of her tongue against her clit pulled a delicious shiver from her.

Siyeon focused everything on making Minji feel good right now. Her sense were overloaded with the sweet smell of Minji and her taste coating all over her tongue. She takes her time a bit with sliding her tongue up her folds and gathering more of her arousal, feeling it already getting onto her chin and probably the inside of her thighs too. The pressure around her neck from the collar still remained and Siyeon couldn’t help but moan at how own she felt, the vibrations setting off around Minji’s wet pussy. She didn’t know how good it felt for her but if the tightened hold on the back of her head and another harsh tug from the leash told her anything, it was surely a good sign. Siyeon knits her brows together while tilting her head down, Minji automatically spreading her legs more as her tongue dipped down to her entrance before ack to her clit and sucking _hard_.

Minji whined loudly at the touch, a noise that they very rarely ever heard. Her thighs want to clench around Siyeon’s head so badly but with her firm hold she was left with feeling every bit of her tongue. She felt how soft lips touched her wet center and at her clit before Siyeon is sucking it again, her back arching with the pleasure and trying to feel more of it. The tongue circled around her clit before being pressed up and down against it that left a shake in Minji’s legs. That’s what Siyeon also wanted, a small distraction to keep Minji busy from knowing her next move as she subtly trailed one of her hands higher. She slowed down her a second and could hear how Minji was ready to push her head back, but her words are also caught in her throat when Siyeon easily slips two fingers inside her.

“ _F-Fuck_ ,” Minji breathes out raspily and shuddering hard. “Right there baby, h-harder please.”

Siyeon moans against her pussy and slowly turning into a whine when she pulled on the leash again. She was so _so_ wet and warm that it was making Siyeon dizzy from how hard she also squeezed her fingers. She can already hear the lewd noises ringing around her ears as she pulled her fingers out before pushing them all way and curling them slightly. The moan that came from Minji was filthy, full of her husky voice and need to come already. Siyeon listens to her and doesn’t go slow at all and already setting a fast pace while also paying attention to her clit. She made sure to suck and lick occasionally but also knew that Minji loved it when she used her fingers even more, so, she focused on that.

The air was becoming hotter by the second and Minji wasn’t exactly sure how much longer she could take it. The lease she was tightly holding on was digging into the palm of her hand while her other continued to push and scratch at the back of Siyeon’s head. Her hips were moving on their own and trying to desperately chase after her release from being so frustrated lately and today. She takes in Siyeon’s fingers greedily while squeezing them occasionally and feeling how they reached just the right spot a few times. Minji moans from how good everything felt and rapidly lost herself in the pleasure as Siyeon pressed her tongue flat against her clit before pushing her fingers deeply and curling them hard.

“Y-Yes, oh my god,” Minji groans out helplessly, letting her words tumble out. “Don’t fucking stop, Siyeon.”

And she wouldn’t dare.

It caused another moan to fill the air, one much louder and had Minji feeling slightly embarrassed before she’s once again lost at the feeling. She starts to move her hips more against both of Siyeon’s tongue and fingers, her nails scratching at her scalp once again while also pulling her closer. Minji leans back a bit and placing a hand down on the bed, still keeping a hold on the leash while spreading herself more and almost gasping from this angle. This way, she can take even more of Siyeon and Minji was already becoming weak from it. Her skin had started to burn with the familiar feeling burning in her tummy and her hair starting to stick to her shoulders with a shaky groan.

The coil had begun to form along with the pressure and Minji was sure she wouldn’t last long now. She felt impossibly closer than before and it earned another strong shiver down her spine. The wet noise of Minji eating her out while fingering her was becoming louder with how wet she was, practically dripping all over her tongue and fingers from how turned on she was. Minji was now completely hidden in a lust filled haze at trying to focus on the many sensations running through her body, her boobs bouncing every time Siyeon thrusted her fingers back in harder than before. She gasps and feels her eyes rolling back already with the overwhelming touches she felt, her stomach flexing and hips becoming sloppier with how much they wanted to keep grinding her and breathing becoming harder. She tries to take everything as much as she can as Siyeon sucks on her clit lightly and focusing more on fingering her, her thighs trembling in an effort from keeping them open and Minji feels her control slipping away.

“Siy- _Siyeon_ ,” Minji whines shakily and almost falling back. “I’m so c-close- _harder_ please.”

And Siyeon happily obliges to which Minji almost feels her body go weak.

She couldn’t hold on any longer and with a loud strangled moan and a strong pull of her leash, Minji was coming hard all over her tongue and fingers. She squeezes around Siyeon’s fingers tightly and feeling her body shiver so hard that it literally took her breath away. She throws her head back and keeps Siyeon in place who continues to now circle her tongue lightly around her clit and keeping her fingers curled inside. Minji clenches her thighs hard around Siyeon and feeling how she moaned against her pussy, only causing the waves of pleasure stronger. More of her wetness dripped onto the bed as well from her powerful orgasm that seemed to have no end and leaving Minji a loud moaning mess. The last aftershocks of ecstasy takes her away with a shaky exhale when Siyeon pushed her fingers in again and making her whine from how sensitive she was.

Despite how much she was still shaking a bit, Minji pulls Siyeon away just as she tilts her head back up to look down at her. She tugs the leash up, their eyes meeting before Minji pulling on the leash again so she can get back on her feet.

“C-Come here,” Minji practically mumbles to her while letting go of her head.

Siyeon couldn’t even get another word out before she’s being pulled back onto Minji’s lap by the leash, a shiver of her own passing from how dominant she was still being. Her jaw was grabbed firmly and pulled her down into a kiss, her warm, hot tongue lapping up all of her juices and wetness on lips. Siyeon couldn’t help but hold onto her shoulders as Minji dragged them into another heated kiss before she’s already pulling away and licking down her chin too. She grips onto her shoulders harder than before and feels herself become dizzy from how fast Minji was moving. She gasps when a hard bite is placed on her chin followed by the soothing touch of her tongue to leave one last hickey.

“You made me come so good, puppy.” Siyeon hummed just as Minji now starts to pepper her skin with soft kisses.

“Hmm, thank you, baby,” She murmurs back while closing her eyes. “I wanted you to feel good.”

“You did amazing, my love, I’m always so happy with you.”

“Minji…” Siyeon whines out at feeling her face go hot once again. Minji pulls away to look at Siyeon with a smile, relief obvious on her face and eyes full of another emotion.

“I love you, Siyeon.”

Minji says those words with the same adoration she’s had for Siyeon for what felt like a lifetime. She couldn’t help the smile that also spreads on her while relaxing onto Minji’s lap, smoothing her hand over shoulder.

“I love you too, Minji.”

“That makes me really happy…” Minji takes a deep breath in while leaning in for another kiss and Siyeon of course reciprocates.

Despite the roughness while having sex, there was always a love between them that never went unnoticed. Minji helps take off her collar and lay plenty of more kisses on her neck while murmuring more words of praise. Siyeon feels her heart flutter endlessly while still keeping the smile on her face and giggling when Minji grabbed her ass at the end. She pulls way to gaze back at her deeply, tilting her head to the side and holding her signature grin.

“Let’s go take a bath together, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts or comments if y'all want!!
> 
> twitter: @jiu_soulieee


End file.
